


【DS】Paderastia

by Olive_G



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_G/pseuds/Olive_G
Summary: 希腊文“ paiderastia”，由pais(男孩)和 erastes(爱人)组成，表示成年男子对未成年男孩子的爱。在公元前1650年的克里特岛上流行着男孩的成年仪式，在这种仪式中，贵族男孩子被成年男性“劫走”去往荒野生存两个月，归来后仍和此男性紧密地生活在一起，整个仪式被视为一种男性和贵族的“荣耀”，承担着教育和肉体两方面的功能。亚里士多德还认为米诺斯国王推行这个制度是为了控制克里特半岛的人口。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01  
一年之中，无论春夏秋冬，宙斯与诸神庇护下的克里特半岛吹着终年不息的海风。这些海风在黎明时刻送水手出海远行，又在黄昏时刻将船只送回。穿着长袍、裹着头巾的商人聚集在港口，用纷杂的语言和手势交换麻布、宝石和新鲜的鲈鱼。来自世界各地的奇珍异宝汇聚于此，温和的气候和丰富的物产将造就出这个世界上最伟大的文明发端之一，在此后的数千年里，渺小的人们都会仰望此处。  
顺着城中笔直的主干道，走过高低错落的阶梯，很容易就能看见城中最富饶整洁的区域，这是贵族们居住的区域。传说那里的喷泉喷出的是金色的水流，这是阳光照耀的缘故。还有修剪整齐的草坪和灌木丛，以及用大理石垒砌的台阶和宫殿。如果人们的目光越过层层树巅和砖红色的瓦顶，就能看到整个城市的中心——米诺斯宫殿。  
此刻宫殿中不似外面那样热火朝天，甚至在砖石的遮掩下变得凉爽而阴冷。站在宫殿中的人都是克里特半岛的贵族，这些人披金戴银，都是欢饮达旦、寻欢作乐的好手，但此刻却都缄默不做声，担忧而肃穆地站在大殿上，偶尔围着爱奥尼亚式的圆柱窃窃私语。  
大殿最深处的座位上坐着一位长者，他靠着椅背自上而下凝视着这一切，手指轻轻敲打着桌面，面色凝重。  
随着时间的流逝，下面的私语声越来越大，人们开始肆无忌惮地谈论起最近发生和即将发生的事，为这片乐土的未来而惴惴不安。  
“战争，战争就要来了……那些人征服了叙拉古，很快就会到这里，那位最强大的僭主和他的儿子们，很快就会打到这里了。”  
“谁还不知道呢？那位僭主的两个儿子在战场上所向披靡，一路攻城略地，已经渐渐逼近。”  
“Micheal和Lucifer吗？”一个年轻人说道:“听说他们一个是最伟大的将军，一个是最残暴的战士。那个将军神神秘秘，可Lucifer却是有所耳闻，听说他会挖出敌人的眼睛做晚餐，还一连用了六百六十六个敌人的尸体做成人山……”  
“诸神啊……”底下的人一片惊呼，为此种暴行感到心惊肉跳。  
这时宫殿的门忽然开了，一道刺眼的阳光射入。人群刹那间安静下来，纷纷扭头注视。  
走进来的年轻人身穿青灰色铠甲，身后红色披风随着勇健的步伐轻轻飘动。他目不斜视，笔直地走向王座，神色平静如常，却紧紧抿着嘴唇。最后他在王座的御阶前停下，鞠躬行礼。  
“情况怎么样？”国王开口问道。  
“他们要开战，父亲。”他淡漠地说。  
听到这句话，底下的人群忽然沸腾起来，慌乱和不安充斥了整个宫殿。  
“肃静——”国王提高了嗓门，“他们要是想开战早就打进来了！何必等到现在！”随后他又看向他沉静地儿子，再次说道:“他们一定有什么其他要求，都告诉我。”  
“他们要联姻，父亲。”他的声音里压着怒火，恨不得要把谁抽筋扒皮，“他们要一位王室血脉联姻。我们没有公主，所以开战吧。”  
“也许，”旁边一个谋士吞了吞口水，说道:“可以让少王子过去，以被爱者的名义过去，跟他们缔结政治性的paiderastia关系，这跟联姻也差不多……”  
“我弟弟还未成年。”他咬牙切齿。  
“正是因为少王子未成年……”那位谋士说道一半就噤声了，因为大王子的眼神像是要生吞活剥了他。  
“够了！”国王高喊一声，随即声音又恢复了往日的低沉和威严，他疲惫地摆摆手，说道:“都下去吧，让我和我的儿子单独商议。”  
人群如潮水般褪去，空荡荡的大殿里只剩下国王和他年轻气盛的大儿子。  
“谁提的这个要求？”国王紧皱眉头。  
“还能有谁？”Dean不屑道:“当然是那个恶魔，Lucifer。”  
国王没有说话，他一手抚摸着王座，一手捏着下巴沉思。  
Dean继续说道:“父亲，他们不会不知道王室没有公主的事实，他们提出这样无礼的要求无非是羞辱我们。给我两万人，我一定会守住克里特，守住克里特的荣耀……”  
“Dean，”国王打断了他，谆谆教诲:“你面对的不是战争，而是政治。”  
“我不懂什么政治，”Dean愤怒地低吼:“我的确不擅长权衡利弊和勾心斗角，但我擅长把我们的敌人打回他们老家！”  
“够了！”国王一巴掌拍在王座的扶手上，被这番话气得站了起来，他走下台阶，两眼狠狠瞪着他的大儿子，一字一顿道:“我在教你思考，蠢货。除了你的肌肉，麻烦偶尔也动动你的脑子！”  
“动脑子思考如何把我弟弟送到那个恶魔手里？”Dean怒极反笑。  
“我不会送出我的任何一个儿子。”国王平静地说，“但Sam已经到年龄了，让他缔结一段有利的paiderastia关系是对他好。”  
“他才十六岁，还是个小屁孩儿。”Dean不满道。  
“但他已经名声在外，甚至吸引了本不该到来的魔鬼。”国王重重叹了口气，挥挥手，说  
“去见见你弟弟吧，他这会儿应该在花园里。”  
Dean转身离开。

绕过曲折蜿蜒的阶梯，再穿过几条漫长的房廊，就到了篱笆和蔷薇环绕的小花园。三两个稍事休息的人坐在花坛上，看见Dean到来便要起身行礼，Dean只是一摆手，然后径直进入花园。  
还没见到人影，里面就传来乒乒乓练习刀剑的声音。这是风俗，每个合格的公民都要历经军事训练，确保他们有为城邦作战的能力。  
Dean停下脚步，椅在缠绕着藤蔓的柱子上，驻足凝望。  
他的弟弟Sam，今年十六岁，理论上从十五岁起就该为他寻找一位成年公民缔结Paiderastia去指导他的成长，可实际上这位小王子的骄傲程度完全不逊于他的哥哥，在众多的追求者中没有一位能得他青眼。当然，也不是没有过孔武有力的人试图以暴力和武艺征服这位小王子，可要么直接被小王子打败，要么被小王子的护卫队打败，甚至事后还会被大王子的人登门报复。久而久之，几乎克里特岛所有的公民都明白了，小王子这棵高岭之花，年轻俊美的阿瑞托萨，除非你有媲美与太阳神阿波罗的神力，否则还是不要妄想高攀了。  
此刻Sam正在花园里全神贯注地练习刀剑，他举着刀，紧紧盯着眼前的对手，丝毫没有察觉到他的哥哥就在背后看着他。其实Dean对此颇为自豪，他弟弟不论是身高、长相还是武艺，都是同龄人里最拔尖儿的存在。  
也难怪Lucifer会提出那么无礼的要求，Dean想，Sam既是成年公民憧憬的对象，又拥有地位和威望，征服了这个男孩儿，就是征服了大半个叙拉古。  
Dean出神间，Sam已经击败了眼前的三个对手，在他扭过头来发现自己之前，Dean拿着自己的剑走了上去。  
“嘿，小家伙，”Dean从后面拍了拍Sam肩膀，走到他面前，摆出起手的姿态，说道:“来跟我比划比划。”  
Sam起先是一惊，发现来者是Dean后便灿烂地笑了起来。  
“你什么时候来的？”Sam的声音里带着些雀跃，一边问，一边站到了Dean对面。  
“不是很久，”Dean说“只看见你打倒了三个倒霉蛋儿。”  
“那么久了吗？”Sam惊呼一声:“干嘛不叫我？”  
“为什么要打断你呢？”Dean轻笑一下，举起刀，出声提醒道:“当心了，兄弟。”  
他们两个很快就纠缠在一起，刀剑碰撞发出叮叮当当的响声。  
Dean是上过战场的战士，虽还算不上身经百战，但的确更为熟练灵活，Sam虽在竞技场上频频取胜，但毕竟有着经验上的劣势，大概三分钟之后，胜负就一目了然了。但Sam可不会认输，凭刀剑无法占取上风就干脆将刀扔在一旁，见状Dean也扔下了剑，两人要进行赤手空拳的搏斗。  
最后Sam还是被他哥哥压在了草坪上，两个人翻滚了一阵，最后都筋疲力尽地坐在了喷泉边上。Sam是输了，但Dean也好不到哪里去，他的弟弟难缠地可怕，他开始深深地觉得，也许这小子就是不达目的誓不罢休，总有一天他会成为整个叙拉古最优秀的战士。  
Sam也是灰头土脸，他转身从喷泉中掬一捧水洗了洗脸，扭头发现Dean正盯着他，目光若有所思。  
“在想什么？”Sam凑近了问道，让Dean感觉到泉水和青草地清冽的味道。  
“我们也许要打仗了。”Dean苦笑道。  
“也许你可以把我送出去，这样就不用打仗了。”Sam甩了甩手上的水珠，故作轻松地说。  
Dean忽然变了脸色，紧盯着他弟弟，“我刚刚才在宫殿上说了这件事，谁告诉你的？”  
“我当然有我的方法。”Sam说道:“你和父亲不可能真的想走到开战那一步吧？这样太傻了。”  
“更不可能把你像奴隶一样送出去。”Dean笃定道。  
“我有这种准备。”Sam随意地扯过Dean袍子袖口的布料，擦了擦脸上和发间的水珠，平淡地口气仿佛在谈论今天的早餐，“我们是王室，这意味着我们有责任保护这个国家”  
“我的责任是领军作战，守护领土，你的责任是平安长大，再娶个贵族的女儿或者城邦公主，再生一堆小继承人。”Dean认真地看着他的弟弟。  
Sam听到这句话不禁笑了出来，但他没打算争执下去，而是问道:“我怎样才能帮你？”  
Dean低头思考了两秒，说道:“如果你真的想帮我，那就尽快找个合适的人选，缔结Paiderastia关系。”  
Sam脸上的笑容消失了，“这没用的。”他说，“这对战争没有帮助，对创造和平也没有帮助。”  
“你缔结了Paiderastia ，就不能再跟Lucifer缔结这个关系。”Dean说道:“他们就不能以战争为借口把你要走。”  
“可他们还是会发动战争！”Sam的语气渐渐急促，“如果我在这个时候缔结了paiderastia只是让我们少了一个谈判的筹码！”  
“你不是筹码，你是我弟弟！”Dean忍不住吼了出来，紧接着他多年有素的训练便强迫他冷静了下来。  
“给你三天时间，在城中找个合适的人选，把关系确定下来。”他扔下这句话转身就走，任由Sam在他身后不满地大吼大叫。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
第二天早饭的时候Dean找到了Casstiel，Casstiel曾是Dean的同伴和战友，如今长年居住在神庙中打发时间。  
“Cass，我需要你帮我个忙。”一大早，Dean就风尘仆仆地敲开了神庙大门，并自顾地坐在桌前，为自己切了块面包开始狼吞虎咽。  
“直接告诉我就行。”Casa揉了揉眼睛，又给Dean倒了杯牛奶。  
“帮Sam找个合适的人，建立关系。”Dean咽下面包，又切了一大块肉。

Cass倒牛奶的手僵在了半空中，睁大眼睛蓦得看向Dean，“我听错了吧伙计，前两天你还跟我说要把追他追得太猛烈的人打断腿。”  
“情况有变。”Dean嘴里咬着肉，吐字有些含混不清，但口气却是毋庸置疑，待他完全咽下嘴里的食物后，才说道:“如果Sam不能尽快找到他的庇护者，恐怕就得被送给Lucifer了。”  
Cass愣了好半天才反应过来，“Lucifer”这个名字像是一记闷拳打了他脸上，过了半晌他才找回了自己的声音，勉强说道:“Lucifer，那个魔鬼？你知道被他玩过的人都是什么下场吗？我曾看见过那些人的尸体，相信我，他不会去爱任何人的，他只会虐杀。”  
“所以我们更不会让Sam落到他手里，对不对？”Dean拍掉手上的面包屑，又语重心长拍了拍Cass肩膀。  
他们到达Sam的厅堂时Sam还在用早餐，女仆端着盘子和水果在厅堂里走来走去，Sam端坐在长桌后，百般无赖地用叉子拨弄着一个小番茄。  
Dean拉住一个女仆，问道:“早餐结束了吗？”  
“不，”女仆摇摇头，遗憾地说:“殿下什么都没吃。他已经玩那颗番茄玩了一早上了。”  
于是Dean从女仆手里接过了一个装着蛋类和牛肉的盘子，径直走到长桌旁，放到Sam的面前。  
“我都说了我不……”Sam说道一半便住了口，他发觉情况不对，抬头就看见自己哥哥正盯着他，身后站着Castiel。  
他站起身就要走。Dean不得不绕过长桌追了上去。  
“你不能这么任性。”Dean的声音从背后传来。这句指控立刻让Sam停下脚步，微微偏过头，愤懑地重复一遍:“任性？”  
Dean遣散了厅堂中的仆人，等到大门关上后，才缓缓走到Sam身旁，伸手帮他整理好纠成一团的袍子。  
Sam偏过头，刻意不去看他的兄长。  
“你已经到年龄了，需要一个成年男性来指导你更多的东西。”Dean说。  
Sam对此不以为然，“你当时就没有缔结paiderastia。”  
“如果不是战争在即，我一定支持你不缔结关系的决定。”  
Dean的手掌轻轻抚摸过Sam的脸庞，声音沉痛，“可如果不缔结关系就要落入魔鬼手中，我宁愿你接受这种关系。”  
Sam没有躲闪，他目光清澈，闪动着星星一样的光泽，“你应该知道，这种举动对政局毫无益处。”  
“去他妈的政局。”Dean想露出一个笑容，可最终只能勉强扯扯嘴角，“我得先保护好你，才能保护克里特岛。”  
最后Sam还是接受了Dean的提议，他信誓旦旦保证自己会尽快找到他的同伴，但这不是为了其他什么，只是为了让Dean放心。Casstiel承诺会以Sam监护人的身份出现，并帮他寻找最合适的人选。  
Dean对这种结局没什么不满的，除了心里沉甸甸得像是灌了铅块。但他只是咧嘴一笑，然后走出了厅堂。  
他无比确信他的弟弟会立刻找到一位尊贵的男性，然后缔结paiderastia的关系。毕竟谁都知道，Sam是叙拉古的一颗宝钻，是可与月亮相媲美的阿瑞托萨，将来还会继承大片的土地和财宝，在这个时候向他求爱并被接受，将是无上的荣耀和飞黄腾达的契机。  
早餐时间结束后，Sam和Caaatiel从高处的宫殿走向城中的闹事区，他们计划到两个地方，一个是闹市区的酒馆，一个是市中心的竞技场。大多数成年男性都会在这两个地方出现，当众追求俊美的少年。

路上两个人并肩走着，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。Sam不像其他少年那样青涩羞怯，反倒昂首挺胸，步伐从容优雅，仿佛降落人间的尊贵神祇，随风摇曳的衣摆上用金线绣着月桂树枝，昭示出他不平凡地地位和身份。  
还没到闹市区，已经有不少男男女女尾随在他们周围，不少人的目光都集中在他们身上，仿佛一场盛大的游行。Sam的目光偶尔扫过，人群便会纷纷低下头，在这种夺目的灿烂中自惭形秽。  
最后他们在酒馆落座时，人群已经将这个小酒馆围得水泄不通。他们刚挑了靠窗的位置坐下，青壮年纷纷上前报上家门和姓名，试图用天花乱坠的言辞和宝物求得少年青睐。  
Castiel看向Sam，他准备好为Sam赶走那些不顺眼、不够格的追求者，但Sam却只是回给他一个淡淡的笑容，说了一句“一切都有你决定。”，然后就浑不在意地将目光投向窗外。相比巧言令色的人群，窗外的天空和飞鸟更能吸引他。  
Cass看了一眼人群，顿时觉得一个头两个大。  
他们几乎耗费了一整天时间在酒馆，傍晚时候人群才渐渐散去，当然还有狂热的追求者不肯离开，Casatiel不得不再三强调王子已经疲惫，需要休息，那些人才极不情愿地散开。  
“有合适人选吗？”Sam打了个哈欠，问道。  
“有，”Casstiel捏着手里的纸张，说道:“我记下了一些不错的人选，我们明天可以去竞技场再看看。”  
“不用了。”Sam说道:“我们现在就挑一个，我答应了Dean今天就会找到合适的人选。”  
“你哥哥给了三天时间。”Casstiel微微皱起眉头，略有些不赞同道:“今天就决定会不会太草率了？你甚至没看他们一眼。”  
“我不在乎。”Sam笑了起来，他在无聊的时候喝了两杯酒，这会儿看起来有些醺然醉意，“反正只是个指导人，只要品行端正、武艺过人就够了，难不成你还想找到一个像我哥哥那样的人？”  
Casstiel想了一下，如果以Dean为标准，那么恐怕找遍克里特岛也找不到一个合格人选。  
Dean从议政厅出来时就听见了关于他弟弟的消息，听说他弟弟在城中引起了不小的轰动，紧接着就以光速找到了合适的人选。人们都在议论纷纷，这位克里特岛的小王子，就要缔结Paiderastia誓约，一位贵族将成为他的指导人，建立最密切的关系，陪伴他成长直到成年。  
他一个人走在砖阶房廊中，人们四处都在议论。那些议论像是解放他的旗帜，又像是扎在心上的针。最后他怅然若是地叹了口气，向自己的寝殿走去。直到半路上Casstiel忽然匆匆忙忙地跑来，拦住了他的去路。  
“今天还顺利吗？”Dean有点诧异地看着Casstiel，他的朋友平日里素来稳重，不会轻易露出窘态。  
“是你弟弟！”Casstiel喘过气拉起Dean就跑，一边跑一边说道:“我过来找你的时候你弟弟正在痛殴他的指导人，拦都拦不住。”  
“什么？”Dean立刻拉停急急忙忙向前冲的人，问道:“怎么回事？他不喜欢那个人选？”  
Casstiel扔给Dean一个大白眼，说道:“我怎么知道是怎么回事？那人也是个贵族，五官跟品行一样端正，回去的路上他们还有说有笑的，似乎发展还不错，结果我刚回到神殿就有女仆慌慌张张来找我，说他们打起来了。”  
“坏了。”Dean忽然明白了是怎么回事，他看向Castiel，言简意赅地说道:“Sam不知道Paiderastia关系的实质。”  
Castiel惊诧地瞪大了眼睛，“你没告诉过他？”  
Dean一摊手，随后两人拔腿就往Sam的寝殿跑。

Dean跑到Sam的寝殿的时候那里一片死寂。  
就在刚刚，他的指导人被他打得鼻青脸肿还愣是不敢还手，最后衣冠不整、连滚带爬地冲出了寝殿。紧接着Sam就大吼着让所有人都出去，然后熄灭了蜡烛，还紧紧关上了大门，在Dean到来之前，女仆和管事都忐忑不安地围站在紧闭地门前，看到Dean都纷纷长出口气，如释重负。  
Dean挥手让人群先离开，独自推门进入。  
宫殿里静悄悄的，地上散落着枕头、金盘和瓷器的碎片，一看就是刚刚那场惨烈斗争的遗迹。  
Dean点燃了一只蜡烛，端着烛台敲响了Sam的房门。  
房门内有被褥翻动的声响，紧接着传来Sam的大吼:“走开，都走开——”  
“Sammy，是我。”Dean愧疚地说道:“我很抱歉……”说到一半，Dean痛苦地扶住墙，整件事都让他感到头疼。  
房内安静了半晌，又过了一会儿，门小心翼翼地开了条缝，Sam揉着眼睛站在门后，给Dean让出一条缝，让他进来。  
Dean走进房间，顺手把烛台放在了壁橱上，轻声问道:“刚刚发生了什么？”  
Sam默不作声，沉默了一会儿才鼓起勇气说道:“是我错了，明天我会把他找回来的。”  
Dean转过身，这才注意道Sam的睡袍上裂了几个口子，明显是被人撕裂的痕迹，光滑的绸缎和丝线露出参差不齐的断痕，像怪兽张开凶狠地血盆大口。  
“告诉我发生了什么？”Dean的声音蓦然严肃起来，他刚刚意识到他的一时失误差点造成了怎样的后果，这个后果可能比他想象中还要严重。  
Sam站在阴影中，轻轻咬着嘴唇，犹豫了一下才说道:“Paiderastia关系并不是我想象的那样，对吗？”  
“我知道这段关系中有“爱者”和“被爱者”，但这个“爱”不是父亲对儿子的爱，也不是学生对老师的爱，甚至不是兄弟之间的爱……而是……像对女人、对妓女那样的爱，是吗？”Sam的脸色十分难堪。  
“我会杀了那家伙的。”Dean试图安慰他的弟弟，他的喉咙有点干涩，他实在不知道如何解释、如何道歉、如何安慰、如何解决面前的一切。  
“你杀了他我还得再找另一个人，”Sam眼睛里终于落下眼泪，他絮絮叨叨地说道:“与其强迫我缔结paiderastia不如直接把我送给Lucifer，反正对于我来说没什么差别，后者反倒能换来和平。”  
“别这样。”Dean把脸埋进手掌间，声音闷闷得:“我发誓不让那些糟糕的事情降临在你身上，但没想到这样只是把你推进另一个深渊。我不想这样，弟弟，相信我。”  
烛火的跳动映在两人的脸上，他们沉默地看着彼此，直到Dean整理好思绪重新开口，  
“我会亲自为你寻找一位让你满意的人选，”他承诺道:“我会找到那个永远不会伤害你的人，成为你的指导者，教你武艺，领略智慧，我不会让你落到Lucifer手里，永远不会。”  
Sam坐在了床上，定定看向他哥哥，声音逐渐平静下来，“如果你真的这么想，我知道有一位最好的人选，那是我唯一愿意与其缔结paiderastia的人。”  
“谁？”Dean毫无防备地抬起头，迎上他弟弟坚定的目光。  
“你。”Sam说。


	3. Chapter 3

03

Dean终于明白他心里的铅块和针扎都是源自何处了。这些东西在Sam选择别人的时候令他如坐针毡，此刻终于风流云散在这微弱的烛光中。  
Sam紧张地看着他的哥哥，手指不安地捻着破碎的衣角，片刻后他不太自在地垂下了眼睛，抽了抽鼻子，说道:“抱歉，我不该提这么无礼的要求……但至少让我带来还可能存在的和平。”  
Dean静静地坐在那里，看着Sam，一动不动，任凭他把话说完。最后他忍不住伸出手，动作有些蛮狠地把他弟弟揉进了怀里。  
“你的责任不是带来和平，”Dean说，“是成为我的被爱者，在我的庇护下长大。”  
“你会教我如何与敌人搏斗、如何成为最勇敢的战士吗？”Sam问。  
“我会。”  
“你会教我人生的真谛、引领我走上追求智慧的道路吗？”  
“我会尽我所能。”  
“你会使我成为一个独立的公民、教我如何爱人与被爱吗？”  
“一切如你所愿。”Dean吻上Sam嘴唇，那削薄的弓形嘴唇一如神殿中树立的大理石雕像，在这个绵长的吻中逐渐变得柔软，变成了沾着露水含苞待放的花瓣。  
他们分开了一下，但紧接着又吻在一起，仿佛没有尝尽彼此的味道，这样欲求不满的感觉让人越发空虚，吻得越发火热和贪婪。两个人的呼吸都在连续的两个吻中急促起来，心脏上了弦似的越跳越快。Dean伸手搂住Sam腰肢，手掌隔着布料在他弟弟的侧腰上细细摩擦，勾勒出少年纤弱的腰线。他清楚地感觉到他弟弟腰上的力量正一点一点软下去，等这个吻结束，他整个人几乎都趴在Dean身上，气喘吁吁。  
Sam清楚地感觉到了自己身体上的变化，空气正在变得燥热难耐，烛火已经燃尽，他们在黑暗中对望着彼此，用肢体笨拙地探索。  
逐渐上升的热度让Dean的头脑有些昏聩，但他还是短暂的推开了他弟弟，在胯下已经抬头的情况下努力保持理智，  
“你确定要这样吗……我可不想吓到你”Dean的喘气中夹杂着无奈的笑声。  
“我确定。”Sam低声说道:“我情愿那个人是你。”  
第三次的吻远比上两次迅猛。Sam一句话仿佛魔咒一般，释放了藏在他哥哥心底里的那只野兽，让那只野兽正对着月亮高嚎。  
Dean在两人接触到的一瞬间把Sam推倒在床上，带着侵略和征服的色彩把他压在身下。Sam食髓知味，在Dean的嘴唇离开的一瞬还想呆呆地追上去，却被Dean压在床上，动弹不得。  
“Dean……”Sam艰难地开口，声音变得黏腻甚至有几分发抖。  
“嘘，别急。”Dean安抚着他初经人事的弟弟，“我们有很多时间。”  
他没有放开Sam，他紧紧压着他弟弟的手腕，对方略有些不自在地挣扎显得欲拒还迎。一切小动作只是更加满足了他内心深处的掌控欲。  
Dean再次俯身，在他的耳边呵着热气，用舌头和牙齿挑逗着他弟弟耳垂，很快就让他可爱的弟弟变得浑身发烫，一番挑逗后Dean的唇齿开始向下移动，顺着脖颈，滑落在胸前，隔着被撕裂的布料含住了胸前的两粒凸起。  
这样的刺激让Sam有些微弱的呻吟，他感觉到浑身发紧，尤其是两腿之间渴望着抚摸和慰藉，可他的哥哥却偏偏不放过胸前的敏感，用舌头、牙齿和湿润的口水让那里像女人的一样挺立起来。  
在Dean的手放开的一瞬间，Sam立刻就向下面伸手，迫不及待地想得到满足，还没碰到耳边却传来Dean的命令，“抱住我。”他犹豫了一下，紧接着听见Dean的声音再次响起，“听话点，Sammy，听话的孩子才有奖励。”  
Sam伸手搂上Dean脖子，身体却扭动地更加不安分，微弱的呻吟中带着些不满地哼哼。  
但Dean从来不让他的弟弟失望。他伸手把那件丝绸的睡袍彻底撕烂，废品似的扔在了一边，Sam浑身赤裸，彻底暴露在微凉的空气中，而Dean却仍旧衣冠楚楚，二人巨大的反差让Sam不自在地偏过头去，一种羞耻感在心头弥漫。  
“你害羞了？”Dean轻轻笑了起来，自上而下欣赏他的弟弟。Sam鲜少露出这种羞怯的样子，一个高傲单纯的少年此刻在他面前暴露无遗，全凭他摆弄。  
“我没有。”Sam仍然想要否认，声音却小的像蚊子哼哼。  
Dean伸手握住Sam的下体，熟练地把控节奏，缓缓撸动，指尖不时摩擦过最前段。这种刺激立刻加大了Sam的喘息声，他不得不轻轻咬住下唇，试图遮掩这种令人面红耳赤的声音，Dean却用另一只手捏住了他的下颔，食指伸入他的口腔不断搅动，一边低声命令道:“别压着声音，叫出来吧。”  
食指离开口腔的时候拉出细长的涎线，最后滴落在他殷红的嘴唇，剩余的液体被Dean抹在了他挺立的下体上。随着Dean手上不断加快速度，Sam的呻吟声一浪高过一浪，快感不断冲击着他的脑海，他恨不得向他哥哥开口祈求，祈求让他登上顶峰。  
最后Sam猛得射了出来，一部分射在了Dean的手掌上，一部分滴落在他的胸口，他筋疲力尽躺在床上，场面色情而淫靡。  
但一切只是刚刚开始。  
Sam在Dean开始宽衣解带的时候才意识到这个，他的哥哥自懂事起就有了风流的名声。他盛爱与女子调情，但凡聊上两句就让今夜的去处有了着落，坊间一度盛传在克里特岛的从事腰功的女子从不对他们的大王子收费……这些传言Sam从未放在心上，直到他看到Dean的裸体——那完美的身材比例、紧绷的肌肉线条，这种天赐的完美肉体应该被高高抬起并在全城裸体巡游，再让所有的雕塑家以此为蓝本去雕刻赫尔墨、爱厄斯和阿波罗。  
Sam一时愣住，手足无措地看向他的哥哥。  
Dean轻笑着打破了这种窘迫，他跪在床上，搂住Sam的腰，不断吻着Sam的锁骨，微微用力留下些欢愉的红痕，一边用勃起的下体在Sam胯间轻轻蹭着。Sam也搂着Dean，笨拙地迎合着他的哥哥。这种迎合无疑进一步取悦了Dean，他的手缓缓向下移去，一边揉着两团浑圆饱满的臀部，一边伸出指头向更深处探索。未被开发过的处子地带脆弱而隐秘，Dean用中指轻轻刺探，轻轻进出几次，然后将整个中指送入，突如其来的硬物让Sam轻轻抽气，抓着Dean的手不自觉加重了力道，最后实在忍不住，只能靠在Dean的肩头，把所有的重量倾倒在他哥哥的身上。  
Dean硬得难受，指尖的探索更是增加了他对那片温暖小穴的渴望。他迫不及待地想进入他弟弟的体内，他们两人共付云端之巅。  
Dean拿到了桌子上的一罐橄榄油——那应该是早餐时留在桌子上的，他把Sam整个人翻了过去，让他的弟弟乖乖趴在床头的墙壁上，Sam一边脸红得发烫，一边照做，同时配合地送出臀部，这都是为了取悦他的哥哥，他把脸贴着墙壁试图降温，但收效甚微。  
Dean把橄榄油倒在手掌上，润滑了硬得发胀的下体，把剩下的油淋在了他弟弟的屁股上，那些油滑的液体顺着股沟流下，滋润了那片不曾被开拓过的土地。Dean再次用指头扩张，Sam却越来越紧张，大腿和臀部紧紧地绷着。  
“放松点。”Dean一巴掌拍在他弟弟的屁股上，发出响亮的声响。  
Dean一手压住Sam的胳膊防止他挣扎，一手扶着下体，缓缓送入他弟弟的体内。  
Sam起初非常不适应，他反射性想挣扎着逃走，但前方是墙壁，后面又有Dean压迫，让他动弹不得。渐渐身体上所有的感觉和力气都集中在了他们的交合处，他感到有什么东西正在进入、正在把他一点一点的填满，他再次喘息起来，不仅仅是喘气，还带着恐惧、期待的呻吟，随着Dean的深入，他忽然感觉到体内有某处被顶到了，那种快感和刚刚截然不同，让他浑身酥麻、瘫软，只有从喉咙中溢出的呻吟声，能让他稍稍发泄出那种即将爆炸的快感。随后Dean的两只手把他的胳膊压在墙壁上，那样的姿势使Sam清清楚楚地明白:他无路可逃了。  
Dean完全进入后就渐渐加快了胯下的动作，Sam紧致的通道正不自觉的收缩，蚕食磨损了他的理智，他的动作越发暴戾、迅猛，几乎要把Sam整个人都操进墙里，他试图冷静下来，对他兄弟地初次温柔一些，可耳边又萦绕着他弟弟可怜巴巴的、带着哭腔地呻吟声，那种软绵绵的声音简直是火上浇油，他情不自禁地加大动作幅度，他疯狂地想把Sam调教成他胯下的婊子，每夜都听着他哀泣求饶的声音入睡，每夜都要看他扭着屁股向自己索取更多。  
这种疯狂地攻击持续了很久，Sam觉得自己的嗓子都快喊哑了。到最后他简直是疯了，一会儿求Dean停下，一会儿又疯狂地想要更多，期间他又硬了，并且几乎是哭着射在了墙上。  
他被自己哥哥操射了，从后面操的。这放在任何一个成年人身上都是奇耻大辱，Sam觉得自己简直没脸见人了。  
最后Dean射在了Sam体内，那股滚烫的热流洪水一般爆发在Sam体内，Sam感觉他们奔涌着去入了身体的更深处。如果他真的有子宫，这一发说不定能让他怀孕……等等，Sam有些迷糊地想，照他哥哥这猛劲，全城该有多少女人怀过他的孩子……？  
最后他们甚至没清洗，精疲力尽地滚倒在床上，双双睡了过去。  
他们一直睡到了第二天上午，直到Cass忽然推门闯了进来，Dean才揉着眼睛坐了起来，顺手给他赤裸地弟弟盖上了被子。  
“怎么了？”Dean还有点迷迷糊糊。  
“国王下令让Micheal和Lucifer进城，说是要准备谈判。”Castiel蕴怒道:“再睡下去恐怕你连你弟弟是怎么被夺走的都不知道吧？”  
Dean瞬间清醒过来，拎着衣服就跳下了床。


	4. Chapter 4

04

脚步声急促凌厉，国王书房的大门被人狠狠推开，古老的红木大门被怒气冲冲地摔在墙上。  
“你这是什么意思？”Dean佩着刀剑直逼国王面前，双手砸在书桌上，一旁的侍卫吓了一跳，想上前阻拦却又不敢轻易动手，只能紧张地看向老国王等待命令。  
“你说过你不会送出你的儿子，为什么又忽然要谈判？”Dean咬牙逼问。  
老国王仍旧盯着书桌上摆放成堆的羊皮纸卷，一边飞快地划动着羽毛笔，一边毫不留情地批判道:“你得拿出点继承人的样子来，Dean，风风火火的样子有损王室威严。”  
“你跟我说王室威严？”Dean反问，像是听到了一个极为可笑的笑话，“有威严的王室会选择战斗至死，而非卑躬屈膝地搞什么谈判！”  
“你可以为了你弟弟发动一场战争，但我不能为了一个人的生命牺牲无辜的百万人。”老国王伸手推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，镜片后的目光冷漠无情。  
“这就是您的选择？”Dean难以置信地看着他的父亲，声音颤抖。  
“这是王室该背负之罪。”老国王平静地说。  
Dean没再说话，他渐渐站直了身子，后退两步，用一种陌生而奇异的目光绝望地打量着他的父亲。随后他动作起来，飞快地解下他的披风、铠甲，从肩部、臂膀到腰部和腿部，他手法娴熟，带着激烈地愤懑和傲慢，任由那些贵重的金属摔在羊毛毡地毯上，发出沉闷的响声。  
“我绝对不会再为你和你的“王室威严”战斗了，一次也不会。”Dean平静地宣布:“如果你觉得谈判和送出你的儿子就能换来和平，那你就不需要将军了。”最后他把那些甲胄扔在国王脚下，像抛弃一件一文不值的废品。他披着单衣，转身离开国王的书房，背后传来老国王的声音:  
“但你仍是我的长子，你仍然将以王子的身份出席谈判。别忘了。”  
Dean快步走出书房，热辣的阳光照得他太阳穴突突的跳着。他这才意识到脱去那些铠甲之后身上只剩一层薄薄的、沾着汗水的单衣，与赤身裸体几乎没什么区别。在受够了父亲的说教和周围人投来的目光之后他毅然跳上了最近的一辆马车，递给车夫两个金币，沉声说道:“去萨沃卡庄园。”随后他又撩起帘幕，对着随行的侍卫吩咐道:“把Sam也带到庄园去，动静别太大。”  
萨沃卡庄园是克里特半岛上人尽皆知的地方，庄园里种植着品种优良的葡萄和鲜红艳丽的罂粟花。但鲜为人知的是，萨沃卡庄园其实是Dean为数不多的私人财产之一，小时候的Dean曾在这里跟着庄园主Boby学习酿酒，还号称等自己厌倦了政治、战争和妓女就要来这里以酿葡萄酒为生。  
“得了吧，”Boby这位身材有些发福却是大智若愚的老人对他的话不以为意，说道:“你天生就该坐在王座上，除你之外别无他人能治理好克里特。不过你要是累了，打算来这里歇歇，我随时欢迎。”从此萨沃卡庄园几乎成了Dean的避难所。葡萄酒和罂粟花的香气几乎成了他记忆中挥之不去的一部分。

太阳当空，气压低沉。热气从烤焦的大地深处传来，温暖的热量从脚心传到脊背。  
Sam抵达萨沃卡庄园时已经是正午。几个侍卫护送着小王子，低调地穿梭在城中的大街小巷，最后来到了城外的萨沃卡庄园。他已经从侍卫和贵族们窸窣的低语中获悉了上午Dean和国王吵架的事。大战当前，主将失和，这怎么看都不是个好兆头。  
他在萨沃卡的葡萄园里见到了他的哥哥。Dean久违地卸下铠甲，穿着舒适而简单的长袍，柔软而细嫩的葡萄藤蔓缠绕在他的手臂上。两兄弟并肩走在泥土小路上，穿过闷热、狭长的通道，绕过虬曲蓬松的花丛。  
“所以，这是真的？你要卸去将军的职务？”Sam蹙眉问道。  
“我已经脱下铠甲了。”Dean微微张开双臂，目光柔和，“我解放了，兄弟。”  
“但克里特岛仍在危险之中。”Sam直截了当地表达了他的不赞同，“敌人兵强马壮，我们正面作战赢的几率微乎其微。”  
Dean低了低头，思索了片刻，开口问道:“我有一个问题，Sam，假如牺牲一个人，就能换回剩下九百九十九人的性命，你会毫不犹豫的牺牲掉他吗？”  
Sam当然能体会到这个问题的暗示，于是他说道:“我会尽力去拯救那一个人，但如果这个人必须要牺牲，我想这是一个迫不得已的选择。”  
Dean的脸色淡淡的，看不出他对这个赞同与否，只是继续问道:“你会作出这样的选择，是因为一个人是少数而九百九十九人是多数吗？”  
Sam点点头，“用少数牺牲换取多数，看起来的确是一个划算的交易。”  
“那么假如你牺牲了一个人，剩下了九百九十九个，然后战争又发生了，这次你需要牺牲一百个人，换取剩下八百多人的性命，你会作出选择吗？”  
Sam没有出声。  
他的哥哥冷冷地笑了起来，望向远方，“按照刚才的逻辑，这一百人就要牺牲了，因为多数大于少数，不是吗？”  
“接下来呢？也许战争又会爆发，剩下的八百多人被不断地分为少数、多数——为了换取多数人的生存，少数人不断被牺牲，最后的结果就是谁也活不下来。告诉我，弟弟，最后我们还会剩下什么？这样的选择，究竟有什么意义？”

“所以你跟父亲吵了一架。”  
“是的，因为我不打算牺牲任何一个人，我揭竿而起，所有勇士都会跟我一同反抗。”  
Dean走到葡萄架下，给自己到上一杯酒，向着太阳举杯，然后仰头一饮而尽，然后伸手揽过站在一旁的Sam，俯身在他耳边，带着些酒气和任性，低声说道:“我不会放弃你的。”  
Sam伸手搂住Dean的脖颈，贴上他哥哥的嘴唇。Dean则搂住Sam的腰，防止他过度后仰而跌落。两个人站在葱茏茂密的葡萄架下，在阳光碎落的斑点中拥吻，鸽子停留片刻，又扑打翅膀，向远处的太阳飞去。  
片刻之后Sam仿佛想到了什么，他推开Dean，问道  
“Dean，你有没有想过另一种方法？”  
“什么方法？”Dean耐着性子问，气息有些粗重。  
“答应Lucifer的要求，把我送给他……”Sam缓缓拿起桌子上的水果刀，闪亮的刀刃顺势弹出，贴在淋漓殷红得嘴唇上，说道:  
“而我可以直接杀了他。”  
“想都别想。”Dean言简意赅的拒绝了Sam的提议，Sam还想据理力争，但Dean更加激烈地吻上Sam，把他那些巧妙出奇的话语通通堵了回去。  
他哥哥的口齿间含着酒的醇美和薄荷的清香，但愈发猛烈的动作却透出一种绝望，那种紧密的绝望甚至让他难以呼吸。他吻着他的哥哥，像是吻着一只白鸟，那只白鸟瞩目降临的风暴，正绝望地挥动翅膀，与他告别。他自知无以为报，只能用同样的猛烈和绝望回应。

太阳沉沉，阴云密布，闷热潮湿的空气在克里特半岛不安的涌动。穿着长袍的僧侣行走布道:大雨倾盆有时，人们相爱有时。  
忽然，葡萄园四周响起急促的马蹄声，惊扰了蟋蟀和鸽子。Sam想抽身看上一眼，却被Dean摁住，两人抵死缠绵。  
“发生了什么？”Sam抽出一个间隙，气喘吁吁地问。  
“无论发生什么，相信我，Sammy，相信我就好。”  
Dean一边低声安慰，一边迫不及待地重新把他弟弟抱在怀里，仿佛下一秒就要天塌地陷。Sam不明所以，却无法拒绝，他哥哥波光粼粼的眼睛含着哀求和孤注一掷的绝望，让他心甘情愿跳进的悲哀湖沼。  
马嘶声一阵阵响起，一片叮叮当当地步伐声萦绕在葡萄园周围，那是军队的声音，军人们披金执锐发出金属碰撞的鸣音。  
如果这是掠夺的军队就让他们进来吧，让他们看看人们是如何在暴力面前旁若无人、毫无保留地亲吻、相爱。  
不过Sam想错了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

Castiel一进入葡萄园就看见那对激情四射的兄弟俩，长年在神庙过得清心寡欲得他恨不得自己的那双眼睛立刻瞎掉。谁让他这么听Dean的话说来就来的？  
他站在三米开外的安全距离轻轻咳嗽两声，Sam这才意识到，原来是Castiel的人包围了萨沃卡庄园。现在，Dean在克里特半岛最亲密的两人都在萨沃卡庄园。他们从葡萄园进入了庄园中央的红顶阁楼，他们静静地穿行过一个个房间和楼道，古老的砖石和红木家具中透露出一些潮湿的霉味。蜡烛和煤油灯随着他们的脚步被一盏盏点亮，壁画和房顶的雕花逐渐清晰。

最后他们站在二楼半敞的阳台，面对熙熙攘攘的内城。乌云正从四面八方涌来，滚滚压在克里特半岛上空。  
“我们为什么到这儿来？”Sam看向Dean，眼睛里带着不安和疑惑。  
Castiel看了一眼Dean，Dean默不作声地望着熙熙攘攘的克里特半岛。  
在这片富饶美丽的半岛上，人们劳作、狂欢，安逸的生活着，犹如梦中的奥林匹亚山，被晨曦海雾和塞壬的歌声轻音缭绕。  
可是风暴即将到来。  
“你喜欢这儿吗？Sam？”Dean不动声色问。  
“Dean，你怎么了？”Sam轻轻蹙眉，担忧地看着他的哥哥。  
“我只是觉得……”Dean站在落地窗前，欲言又止，努力想看向Sam，却又垂下眼睑，轻轻说道:“有时候我们都得做出一些无奈的事。”  
Sam求助似得看向Castiel，Castiel却偏过头去。  
“Sam。”Dean终于下定决心，庄重而严肃地说道:“接下来我说得每一句话你都要记住。”  
“从此处向东走三天三夜就能到达伊比利亚城，城中有阿波罗神庙，住在神庙里的人，巴萨泽尔，是Cass的挚友，他不会伤害你。你会在那里继续学习和成长……”Dean温热宽厚的手掌轻轻抚摸上Sam的脸庞，继续说，“答应我，你会好好活着。”  
“为什么告诉我这个？”Sam问，悲哀的气息如同瘟疫感染了他的全身上下，酸楚上涌，让他眼眶泛红。  
“因为我们两个之中必须有一个活下来。”  
“这太荒谬了！”Sam伸手拉住Dean，急促的字句因愤怒而变得语无伦次，“你说过会带着我们战斗的……你承诺会教我成为克里特岛最勇敢的战士……你不能这么做……”  
“战争就要来了。也许是今天，也许是明天。”  
Dean望向远方，目光严肃而坚定，多年来，作为继承人和战士的成长方式让他的体内有一种视死如归的风度和高贵，如今时辰已至，骄傲的王子将挟长剑与战马，率身冲入风暴中心。  
“可我自私地希望你能活下来。”Dean轻轻抵在Sam额前，亲昵的在他弟弟的脸颊上留下一吻，“我们得告别了，兄弟。”  
“不，你不能这样，”眼泪润湿了年轻的王子脸庞，他有些慌乱地推开他哥哥，但又立刻伸手想抓住他，可Dean已经转身走向门外，Sam跌跌撞撞要跟上他，却在门口被手执金戈的侍卫拦下。  
“Dean——”Sam拼命向前冲去，他的哥哥就站在咫尺之外的阳光下，轮廓清晰，眼睛中闪映着温柔而残酷的光彩。  
“关门。”他看见他的哥哥嘴唇开合，对侍卫交待道:“保护好他。”  
沉重的楠木大门缓缓闭合，严丝合缝地遮蔽了投射向内的光线。  
在激烈的挣扎宣告无效后，Sam安静得像一只固执的幽灵，站在原地一动不动。但他紧紧握着的拳头出卖了他内心翻腾的暴怒，最后他忍无可忍，凶狠的一拳打在墙壁上，  
“Dean，你不可能永远把我当个孩子。”他愤怒地对着黑暗低吼。

而黑暗无所应答。

“这样真的好吗？”Castiel显得忧心忡忡。他跟在Dean身后走出萨沃卡庄园，也许Dean没有看见，但他看得一清二楚:当Dean下令关上门的那一刹那，Sam的眼神饱含着难以置信和深沉的愤怒。那种眼神不属于一个孩子，而属于狼群和狮子。

“我不知道。”Dean神色复杂，“我只是想尽我最大的努力保护好他。只有确定他没事，我才能战斗得毫无后顾之忧。”  
Castiel同情地拍拍Dean肩膀，以示安慰。  
忽然城内传来一声辽远的号角，两人同时抬头向声音传来的方向看去，那正是城门的方向。  
“该来的总会来。”Dean紧紧抿着嘴唇，神色冷峻。他顺手牵过一匹骏马，矫健地翻身坐  
上，转头看向Castiel，  
“我们得准备迎接谈判了。”  
“你觉得谈判会成功吗？”Castiel也驾上马匹，尽责地跟在Dean身后。  
“谈判的结果我不知道，”Dean目光望向远处，骄傲而轻蔑地勾勾唇角，  
“但书写历史的人会记得，这将是克里特荣耀的巅峰。”  
随后他狠狠踢了下马刺，纵马向城门处奔去。

Sam也听到了号角声，他清楚地知道这意味着什么。时间已经容不得他多想，于是他拔腿跑上阁楼的二楼。借着地形优势他看清了萨沃卡庄园的守卫地形，同时他的脑筋也飞快地转了起来，他知道自己有把握从二楼窗台跳向不远处的葡萄架——毫无疑问葡萄架会承受不了他的重量，但好歹是一个缓冲。但守卫肯定会被这边的响动惊动。然后他需要快速进入葡萄园深处，趁着守卫的注意力都放在葡萄架那边的时候隐蔽地转移向马厩，再顺手牵羊地骑上马，甚至能赶上这次的谈判！  
拟定好计划，Sam深吸一口气，纵身翻出二楼的窗台，借着出色的弹力向不远处的葡萄架扑去。在他落在葡萄架上的一瞬间，那些用竹子和木头建造的架子就开始缓缓倾斜，他果断放开了手，让自己坠落在地上，并在葡萄架完全倾塌之前抢先跑入葡萄园深处。守卫们发现异样的时候，他已经钻入藤蔓深处，让葱茏的草木遮盖了他的身影。  
但他拥有的时间并不像预测的那样多。飞起的麻雀和鸽子暴露了他的位置。  
他一路狂奔，一边跨过小溪和荆棘，一边伸手拨开挡在面前的藤蔓。  
守卫训练有素，凭借数量优势散成一道半弧，形成一个向内收缩的包围圈。  
Sam在狂奔之中仍能清晰的感到危机迫近，他感觉自己像一只在网中徒劳挣扎的鸟，雄鹰挥动的翅膀要重新把他关入笼中。  
他进一步加快了速度，几乎用尽力气，离弦之箭一般冲出葡萄园，很快他就能到达马厩……如果他能穿过面前的这片空地。  
这是他的第二个失误。  
空地的距离比他想象中还要长，在这篇没有任何遮蔽物的空地上，这完全是猫和老鼠的速度较量。如果在竞技场上，Sam有自信夺魁，可他在跳下窗户时已经受了伤，穿越葡萄园让他不轻不重地挂了彩。如果Sam是个正在被追杀的犯人，此刻一支利箭就能结束掉他的性命。  
这场勇敢的盛大逃亡似乎注定以失败告终。  
身后的包围圈正渐渐逼近。Sam绝望地向前逃离，但他疲惫和脱力正把他拉向身后的漩涡。  
忽然一阵马蹄声由远及近，只见一道黑影横在了他和漩涡之间。  
马上的人从斗篷中向他伸出手，Sam来不及多想，伸手跃上马匹，如旋风一般向前冲去，留下马蹄践踏的灰尘静静飘落。  
“你是谁？为什么帮助我？”Sam坐在马上，为了防止在颠簸中摔落而紧紧抱着前面的人。  
穿着斗篷的人没有回答，而是紧紧勒住缰绳，让马蹄高高扬起。紧接着他调转马头，向另一个方向跑去。  
“我们要去哪里？我得进城……”  
“后面那么多人在追你，我们走近道。”斗篷底下传来一个女人的声音。  
Sam吃惊地睁大眼睛，还没等他说话，前面人已经纵马冲下陡峭的山崖，淌过溪流，毫不犹豫地向着森林里更为晦暗的地方奔驰。  
“那是黑暗森林！”Sam有些紧张。而前面的人却毫不畏惧，架着马匹轻车熟路得在茂密的树林中穿梭。  
驾马追来的守卫纷纷被溪水隔绝在黑暗森林之外，那些人乱作一团，有人试图渡过溪流，但马匹却仿佛听到什么风声，再也不肯前进一步。Sam不得不承认这位救他于水火中的女士的确让人印象深刻，她的骑术轻巧熟络，凭借着大胆和细心带着他巧妙地穿越过常人所不敢进入的黑暗森林，又冲过守城卫兵，一路直逼米诺斯宫殿。  
下马的时候他顺势拉住缰绳，抬头看着那位从头到脚都隐藏在斗篷中的女子，  
“你叫什么名字？”Sam问道。  
“Ruby。”她一边说着，一边拉下帽檐，露出斗篷下一张漂亮的脸，有着深色的头发和眼睛。

米诺斯宫殿的会议厅。  
会议厅在宫殿大厅的背后，为了准备这次谈判，这里讨好般地铺上了织着金色鸢尾的红毯，墙壁上燃着高高低低的蜡烛。  
谈判的两派人分别坐在长桌两侧，一侧是以国王为首的克里特岛贵族，另一侧坐着以Micheal为首的战士。Dean坐在老国王的旁边，他的另一侧坐着Castiel。  
Micheal跟他身上纯黑色的袍子一样沉闷。除了见面时礼节性地问候，就再没有说过一句话。这种人一字千金，别看他平常不说话，可他下令地时候，没有人敢违背一个字。  
Lucifer则截然不同。这个传说中“恶魔一样”的年轻人竟然高调地穿着纯白色的礼服，领口绣着一朵鲜艳欲滴的玫瑰。被精心打理的金色短发微微掩盖了他残酷而暴力的事实。现在这个恶魔就坐在Dean不远处，百般无聊地打量着房间顶部的壁画。  
谈判还没有开始。  
除了稳坐不动的Micheal和老国王，以及不屑于跟旁人交流的Lucifer，几乎所有人都窸窣的低声交谈，仿佛下注之前赌徒一般紧紧皱着眉头，判断着每个选择的赔率。这场谈判的悬念相当大，几乎没人不知道他们高傲的大王子和成熟的老国王完全相左的政见，可谁会赢呢？国王更加老谋深算，还是王子的勇敢更得人心？  
连Dean都不像表现的那样平静，他的手指连续不断得轻轻敲打桌面——每当他在纠结的时候就会做这样的小动作。

忽然，一个士兵快步跑到Dean身边，俯身低声说了些什么。  
紧接着Dean猛然站了起来，仿佛听到了什么十分震撼的消息。这一突兀的举动吸引了在场所有人的目光。  
Dean也意识到了自己的失态，但他来不及故作姿态，转而对身旁的Castiel低声交代:“我必须离开，今天的谈判由你代我发言。”  
“你搞什么鬼？”Castiel瞪大了他的蓝眼睛。  
“Sam被一个来历不明的人带入了黑森林。”Dean声音里压抑着愤怒，以及懊悔。  
Castiel瞠目结舌。  
黑森林是什么地方，迷雾、沼泽、巨大的狼蛛和凶悍的野兽。连Castiel也不得不承认，这次Sam恐怕凶多吉少。

负责主持谈判的神庙老祭祀缓缓站起，用金锤敲动面前的铜铃，清脆的声音伴随着庄重的宣告回响在会议厅内，“以宙斯、阿波罗和诸神的名义，请让这场被太阳所注视的谈判，带来和平。”  
众人都在此刻低头为谈判做形式上的祈福，口中呢喃着诸神的名字。  
唯独Cass用浑身解数死死拉住Dean  
“你不能走，”口气是前所未有的严肃，“谈判就要开始了。要知道，整个克里特岛可不止你一个人有弟弟。”  
Dean转过头，目光里几乎带着哀求，Castiel深深叹了口气，两个人正在无声的僵持和抵抗中。  
就在这时，会议厅的大门忽然再次被打开，一道刺目的光线投入，所有人反射性的回头看向门口。门口静静地站着一个人，长长的影子投在地板上。  
众人的目光都距离在他的身上，连Lucifer也转过头，注视着会议厅门口。  
“抱歉我来晚了。”少年平静地说道，清晰的声音仿佛初春回暖，撞破了会议厅中结着薄冰的空气。  
逆光的朦胧之中，挺拔的少年俨然若俊美的阿多尼斯亲临太阳神殿，他带着满身风尘和隐隐血迹，手臂上也有些与身份并不相称的伤痕，但这些痕迹却恰巧让这如画中肖像般完美的少年在众人眼中生动活泼起来。  
只见少年垂手而立，面庞皎洁，温润的瞳孔从容不迫地环视全场，然后不慌不忙地向内走去。

愣在原地的Dean无法做出任何动作，甚至无法移开停留在Sam身上的目光。  
其实Sam是匆匆忙忙赶到会议室的，告别Ruby后他连蹦带跳地跑过那些台阶，最后停留在会议厅的门口，用泉水清洗脸颊、整理头发，又努力把长袍上的污渍、破损和血迹遮掩起来，最后才让守卫开门，进入大厅。  
“……你怎么来了？”Dean移不开眼睛，他总觉得自己弟弟身上笼罩着一层淡淡的薄辉。  
“我相信我跟你有相同的权利出席谈判，哥哥。”  
Sam轻轻偏过头，伸手拉开Castiel身旁的椅子，坦然地坐了上去。  
谈判正式开始。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
Lucifer对冗长的政治会议毫无兴致，在人们开始谈税收、纳贡和条约的时候他就打了个大大的哈欠。然后那些经验丰富的老头子开始翻阅历史和法典，在条条框框的记录中寻找参照，Lucifer则枕着手肘，昏昏欲睡。  
其实“联姻”一说只是Lucifer的随口一提，这么说只是为了羞辱对方。他厌倦了简单粗暴的战争，而且看着对方脸上一点一点愤怒起来的表情让他觉得很有意思，他从没认真考虑过这个问题……直到看见Sam出现在会议室。  
那一幕让他想起了他十五岁时遇见的一只狮子。  
当时所有人都以为他要命丧于狮子之口，可他却打败了那只狮子，把那只雄伟的动物关进笼子，用鞭子和肉块驯服了它。现在那只狮子就被他养在花园里，他可以放心的枕在他金色的鬓毛上而不会受到半点伤害。  
他觉得Sam很像那只狮子。朝气蓬勃、美丽高傲，这样的生物天生就该被驯服。  
于是他开始认真考虑“联姻”的可能性，不，不是联姻。Sam虽然身份高贵，但终究不能给他生下一个继承人，不如缔结paiderastia关系，反正都没什么差别。  
想到这里，他忽然支棱起脑袋，在众人惊诧的目光中翻身跳上长桌，旁若无人地在桌上走动，不耐烦地踢翻了厚重的木质书本，最后在国王铁青的脸色下盘腿坐在桌子中央。  
“你们讲到哪儿了？我刚刚没听？”Lucifer高声问，夸张的语调让人不禁联想到在露天剧院演讲的丑角。见Micheal无动于衷。一旁的贵族不得不提示道:“殿下，我们刚刚在商讨停战之后的纳贡。克里特为表诚意，已经承诺让出亚德里亚海湾的控制权，克里特半岛东部地区十年之内的种植业收入都将归贵国所有……刚刚，我们正在讨论年供。”Lucifer一边听，一边大力点头以示自己听懂了，最后他大手一挥，笃定地说道:“我确信我们并不需要年供。”  
此言一出，克里特岛贵族一篇哗然，Micheal缓缓靠向椅背，打量着他的弟弟。  
Lucifet似乎仍意犹未尽，他干脆站了起来，站在桌子上，大声宣布道:“还有什么亚德里亚海湾、种植业的收入……亲爱的朋友们，我们虽有意创造和平，但我们国家可不是要饭的，”他耸了耸肩，说道:“那些东西你们自己留着就好。”  
人们彼此交换着目光，低声议论起来，Lucifer出其不意地做法让所有人摸不着头脑，连他自己的战士也开始怀疑，他这到底是大发善心……还是单纯的精神病犯了。  
“我只有一个条件。”Lucifer打断了人群的质疑，缓缓转过头，蓝色的眼睛一点点扫视过人群，最后停留在Sam身上。  
“我要贵国的小王子跟我缔结Paiderastia关系，这段关系将成为我们停战的唯一条件。”Lucifer郑重宣布，他的目光停留在Sam身上，仿佛是邀请。

Dean刚想站起来拒绝，但被Sam摁住了。他睁大眼睛看向他的弟弟，只见Sam脸上的表情毫无波澜。  
“殿下如此看得起我，我荣幸之至。”Sam面无表情，口气里丝毫听不出“荣幸”的感觉，他接着说道:“但我已经与他人缔结关系，恕我无法从命。”  
老国王忽然从主位站起，转身拂袖而去。  
“关系可以缔结就可以解除，”Lucifer笑了起来，补充道，“我不在意你是“二婚”，小可爱。”  
“显然我也不在意。”Sam瞟了一眼Dean，接着一字一顿说道：  
“但我不会跟你这种傲慢的混蛋缔结任何关系。”  
“看来我们是没得谈了。”Lucifer忧愁地叹了口气，遗憾地说道:“你的回答让我们不得不开战。”  
Micheal站起身，和Lucifer毫不留恋地向门口走去。在即将出门的时候，Lucifer忽然扔下一句，  
“克里特人，我给你们三天时间。要么把你们的小王子给我送来，要么军队的铁蹄必将踏入城邦！”随后他头也不回地离开了，留下的克里特岛贵族们一片哗然。

Micheal和Lucifer一前一后坐上马车。车轮转动，马车在车夫的驱使下缓缓前进。  
“有时候我真搞不懂你在想什么。”Micheal忍不住先开口说道。  
“我在谈判啊。”Lucifer摊摊双手，说道:“我知道你对这次谈判根本没抱任何希望……或者说你压根没打算谈判。这次借机进城只是为了探探他们的实力。你也如愿看见了不是吗？他们摇尾乞怜的样子根本构不成任何威胁。”  
“所以根本没有必要谈判。”Micheal坚持道:“我们兵强马壮，拿下克里特岛，我们就能回去跟父亲复命了。”  
“父亲父亲父亲，你眼里只有父亲！”Lucifer忽然有点暴躁，他伸手掀起车帘，动情地说道:“你就不能看看这个克里特岛有多么美丽、繁华吗？你难道真的忍心看着这个繁华的城邦在战火中沦陷吗？”  
Micheal说不出话。他被他弟弟恶心到了。他深知他俩一路砍杀，毁灭的城邦远比克里特繁华，但就没见Lucifer哪次心慈手软过。  
“可他们拒绝了你的条件，我们还是得开打。”Micheal做了个同情的手势，继续说道:“还是说你难道真的对他们的小王子一见钟情了？”  
“是的，我爱他。”Lucifer拿腔捏调，仿佛朗诵蹩脚诗作的歌手。  
Micheal觉得自己浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，他冷冷得讽刺道:““爱”这个词从你嘴里说出来还真是惊悚啊。”  
“惊悚什么，我爱世上一切美丽的事物。”Lucifer斜靠在车窗边，手指玩弄着胸前的丝巾。  
“我们能别打哑谜了吗？”Micheal终于受不了了，他直接了当地问道:“你到底是怎么想的？”  
“我没打哑谜。”Lucifer懒洋洋地说道:“天天都是打杀、战争、然后胜利，你不觉得无聊吗？我只是厌倦了这些。”  
“这是父亲的命令。我们都在执行命令。”  
“好啦好啦我知道你最爱父亲！”Lucifer负气地抱怨了一句，随即声音轻柔了下来，引诱般地说道:“可你就没想过换种方法吗？同样是征服，难道只有战争才是征服的最佳手段吗？”  
“你的计划是？”  
“那个小王子虽然现在还未成年，可他也是有继承权的。”Lucifer拎过一串葡萄，剥一颗放在嘴里，然后继续说道:“你看，假如我能把那个孩子带走，让他在我的庇护下成长……等老国王驾崩之后他的哥哥就会先继承王位，但你知道，有时候意外就是会发生，也许我们可以安排什么“意外”，让这位年轻气盛的国王悲惨地丧生，然后呢——”Lucifer猛然坐起身子，脸上的笑容意味深长，  
“剩下的唯一有继承权的王子，可是被我驯养的little bitch。到那时，不废一兵一卒，克里特岛仍然在我们的控制之中。”  
Micheal哑然半晌，盯着Lucifer看了半天，最后吐出一句话  
“你可真够变态的。”  
“你们称之为变态，我称之为统治。”Lucifer语气中带着几分骄傲。  
“不过你给了他们三天时间。”Micheal说道:“三天时间，足够你的小王子跑得远远的，甚至连克里特岛搬救兵的时间也非常充裕。”  
“谁说他们有三天时间了……哦对是我说的，”Lucifer放下了手中的葡萄，毫无羞耻之心地坦然承认:  
“那是骗他们的，我们明晚就进攻。”  
“至于那个小王子，”他神秘地笑笑，显得胸有成竹，“我会让他哭着求我缔结关系的。”

“我会去找Lucifer缔结关系的。”Sam对Dean说道。  
谈判失败了，会议厅里直接开起作战会议。  
“别惺惺作态了好吗？”某个腆着大肚子的贵族不屑一顾，“你要真想答应他刚刚为什么不答应他！”  
Dean危险地眯起了眼睛，还不等他出声教训这个家伙，他弟弟已经抢先反问:  
“难道卑躬屈膝就能换来和平？”Sam冷哼一声，似乎不屑开口，  
“对方的傲慢已经充分表明了和平无望。还是说在座的诸位都忘记克里特岛贯彻的荣耀，而宁愿受辱也不愿挺身反抗？”  
大多数人都点了点头。他们都记得祖辈相传的箴言，懦夫将会受尽鄙视。  
Sam接着说道:“作为克里特岛的一份子，我愿意在必要时去找Lucifer，至少能为前线的准备争取时间。”  
这时候Dean终于开口了，“我相信克里特的勇士不会让一个孩子做无谓的牺牲。”  
“我不是个孩子！”  
“不，你就是！”Dean斩钉截铁。  
他们两个各自站在爱奥尼亚式的圆柱底下，针锋相对。  
“那你打算怎么办？”Sam火冒三丈，各种新仇旧恨一起激怒了他，咄咄逼人地问道:“要再把我关到萨沃卡庄园吗？”  
“那件事我很抱歉。”Dean毫不避讳地出声道歉。  
这个突如其来的道歉让Sam措手不及，他长这么大，头一回见他哥哥服软。像只豹子，向所有人露出獠牙，甚至咬了你一口。但不久又跑过来蹭蹭你的手掌心，眼中愧疚。  
谁舍得去责怪他啊？Sam目光渐渐柔和下来。一句道歉让他的怒火消失得无影无踪。  
不论他做错了什么，他始终是陪你长大、不惜代价保护你的兄长。  
而你想做的，也只是努力去保护他而已。

“私人问题能等会儿再谈吗？”Castiel有些疲惫地扶住额头，“如果真的要开战，我们缺乏后援。”  
“写信给伊比利亚国王。”Dean出声:“如果战事顺利解决，我有意迎娶他唯一地女儿Lisa成为克里特岛唯一地王后。”  
Sam思忖道:““成为王后”这个优渥的条件多半不会有人拒绝，可我没记错的话Lisa应该已经有一个孩子了？”  
“只要没丈夫就符合条件。”Dean耸耸肩膀，“而且我挺喜欢那个姑娘的。”  
“好吧。”Castiel点点头，挥手让人下去处理。  
“城中的兵力全部集中到城防。”Dean抬抬下巴，示意桌子上的地图，说道:“战舰全部集中在城门外的对角海湾，指挥权上交到Castiel手中。”他看了一眼他的好友，得到眼神回应后才继续说道:  
“城中粮草储备可以支撑半年左右，我们必须维持稳定的生产秩序，毕竟这会是场旷日持久的保卫战。”  
“还有一件事。”一旁带着兜帽地星鉴颤颤巍巍得举起那只瘦骨嶙峋地手，年迈苍老的声音从兜帽下传来，“星象显示最近将有一场史无前例的风暴降临克里特岛。”  
Dean沉思一下，说道:“如果真的是这样，对我们来说未尝不是好事。如果足够凑巧，敌方的军舰会被风暴摧毁，我们只需要静观其变即可。”  
他缓缓从柱子下走到长桌前，沉静地扫视过在场的每一位贵族，以最为庄重地口吻宣誓道:  
“如果战争来到，我们都愿直视死亡的眼睛，以卫家乡的荣耀。”  
“以卫荣耀。”  
桌前的人都举手回应，低沉的声音犹如海浪翻涌的波涛，在广阔的会议厅久久回荡。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
Sam在傍晚去了Dean的住处。侍女正用金色的帘叉放下房间周围的纱帐帘缦，Dean站在落地窗边，静静地喝着葡萄酒。太阳西陈，人群在清冷的薄暮中悄无声息地行走。  
看见Sam来到，他放下杯子，笑着说道:“我还以为我们又得冷战上三天呢。”  
“我可不是那种小肚鸡肠的人。”Sam忍不住扔给他哥哥个白眼，走到了Dean身旁。  
当黄昏的钟声响起时，酒香和烤鱼的味道会充斥整座城池。人们会点起一盏盏金色的琉璃灯，在温柔和畅的海风中举行晚集，人人的心中都涌动着柔和平静地暖流。舞女带着面纱翩翩起舞，脖子上和头发间的宝钻闪闪发亮。吟游歌者唱着欢快的歌曲助兴，偶尔获得一两个金币作为奖赏。  
而今天什么也没有。  
乌鸦掠过米诺斯宫殿上端，繁华的克里特岛静谧若一座死城。人人都储备粮食，闭门不出，为战争的到来做最后的祈祷。  
Dean的手拍上Sam的肩膀。他的弟弟已经跟他一样高了，足以成为克里特岛上优秀的勇士。但Dean做不到把他当一个战士看待，每当他看见那双蓝绿色的眼睛，总觉得还是十年前，Sam还是个软乎乎的孩子。  
“你害怕吗？”Dean痛饮了一大口葡萄酒。  
“我不怕。”Sam垂着眼睛，注视着清冷的街道，“我觉得悲伤。”  
“哇。”Dean假装惊叹道:“你可真是我见过最多愁善感的姑娘。”  
而Sam没有笑，也没有回敬他。良久的沉默在两人间发酵。  
“你知道的，Dean，我宁愿付出一切代价阻止战争。”Sam沉痛地闭上眼睛。  
“我很抱歉。”Dean轻轻抚摸着Sam头发，这是他今天第二次道歉。  
“你一定会成为一个仁慈的好国王的，Sam。”Dean说道。  
“别说这种话！”Sam对着他的哥哥低吼，五官深邃的脸庞因此而稍稍扭曲。  
“好啦好啦我不说，你最近脾气可真大。”  
“跟我过来。”Sam拉起Dean的手，向屋里走去。  
桌子上的托盘中摆着一身全新的盔甲。通体是古老的银色，肩甲和胸甲用牛皮结结实实得连在一起，被深红色的披风包裹着。Dean敢说这是克里特岛上最结实精巧的一套盔甲。  
“这套盔甲，本来是你今年的生日礼物。”Sam低头说道:“但现在情况紧急……你喜欢吗？”  
Dean没说话，那套无与伦比的盔甲仿佛磁铁一样牢牢套住了他的目光，  
他唯一能做出的动作就是用力抱住了他的弟弟，Sam也同样回抱着他。两人久久没有放开彼此。  
直到被Dean顺势压在了桌子上，Sam才后知后觉得反应过来。  
“Dean，你就这样表达谢意？”Sam被压在桌子上，Dean已经挤入他的被分开两腿之间。  
“你送我一套盔甲，我送你上入云霄。”Dean笑了起来，“这很公平。”  
“什么……唔”Sam还想说些什么，但他哥已经俯身堵住了他的嘴，连舌头也进一步侵入嘴中，若有若无得挑逗着他的口舌。深入的吻让两个人都浑身燥热，仿佛头顶有太阳灼烧。  
Sam袍子被迫不及待的扒下来扔在地上，他被Dean赤裸着摆坐在桌子上，像一个熟透的果子那样。冰凉的桌面贴合住他的肌肤，让他从火热的情欲中微微恢复理智，但理智并不是什么好事，很快一丝不挂的羞耻感就像雨后春笋一样破土而出。  
而这正是Dean乐于欣赏的。  
在明亮的烛火下他弟弟地肉体正像一盘珍馐佳肴被摆在他面前，虽然他努力地挣扎想遮住重点部位，但那都徒劳无功。  
Dean一手握住Sam的手腕，一手轻轻托着Sam的后背，埋在Sam的颈窝间。颈窝毫无疑问是Sam最敏感的地带之一，呼出的热气都能让他感到下体的热流以及微微竖起的汗毛。  
Dean在脖颈和颈窝的地带来回舔舐、吮吸，很快就感到了他弟弟微微勃起的下体。  
“喜欢这样吗？”Dean一边低声问，一边手移到了Sam的胸前。  
他知道他弟弟地体态有点像女人，不是那种消瘦的女人，而是指他那饱满强健的胸部和纤长紧致的腰腹。他也不止一次好奇过Sam到底是怎么锻炼成这个样子的，但经过长期观察，他总结出四个字:天生尤物。  
Sam脸皮薄，死咬着Dean肩膀不肯说话。但不自觉向前蹭去的动作却已经出卖了他。  
Dean轻笑一声，伸手握住Sam的下体，在缓缓撸动的过程中不断用指尖摩擦过顶端。  
Sam的喘息声渐渐加重，很快他就不甘心一直落在Dean手中，于是伸手解开Dean上半身的袍子，布料落在地上，露出紧致的胸膛。  
Dean也硬得厉害。上半身的袍子被脱去之后便整个人都贴在Sam身上，仿佛要把他弟弟吃干抹净一样在他的胸前舔弄吮吸，时不时用上牙齿，在Sam胸前留下一个又一个欢愉的痕迹。  
Sam被Dean挑逗得浑身滚烫。下体也在他哥哥手中变得又红又硬，但Dean却停下了手。他伸手想自己寻求解放，但又被Dean摁在了桌子上。  
“你喜欢这样吗？”Dean趁火打劫。  
Sam抬起头，目光几乎是哀求。  
“说喜欢我就继续。”Dean的笑容中带着狐狸一样的狡黠。  
“好吧，我喜欢这样，”Sam几乎是抽抽搭搭得缴械投降，Dean启发他，引导他，Dean带来的空虚也只有Dean能弥补。  
Sam被他哥哥推倒在桌子上，两腿被大大的分开，从露台上吹来的凉风让他不住地颤抖着，喘息未定，就感觉到Dean的手指正顺着股缝向下探去。这种挑逗式的探索让他紧张得弓起身子，但很快屁股上就挨了一巴掌。  
“别这么紧张。”Dean似笑非笑看着他弟弟。那响亮的一声明显让他弟弟更紧张了。他的指头流连在他弟弟最脆弱、温暖的地带，不断刺探着，每次向内刺探他都能听见Sam喉咙深处滚动的呻吟。他热爱这种刺探，仿佛攻城略地一般刺透着他弟弟地最后一道防线。在这点上Dean绝对耐心，他的指头渐渐深入，数量从一根增加到两根，在温暖的隧道中不安地搅动着。  
Sam几乎被折磨惨了，这种若即若离地感觉一点一点侵蚀着他的大脑，他拼命收缩手指想要抓住点什么，但只能任由指头在光滑的桌面上可怜地打滑。  
最后Dean决定提枪上阵的时候Sam几乎是哭着求他。  
他轻轻托起Sam的屁股，进入之后便改用手分开他两条腿疯狂地撞击着。肉体拍打的声音和成波袭来的快感让Sam的呻吟和喘息越来越强烈。Dean也几乎被他弟弟柔软的小穴逼疯了，两腿被分到最开但仍然过于窄小，每一次抽插都能轻易得感受到双方微小的变化。  
最后在某个方位Dean感受到了他弟弟的特别变化，接二连三的刺激让Sam的呻吟声一浪高过一浪。脑海中像有蜂鸣一般让Sam丧失了所有的思考的能力，几乎是哭着求他的哥哥再深入一点。  
最后Dean射在了Sam身上，精液在腹部和大腿四处流淌。  
“你现在简直像块可口得奶油蛋糕，兄弟。”Dean喘着粗气，赞赏地打量着自己的杰作，红痕和白色“奶油”形成了鲜明的视觉效果。  
Sam发誓如果不是这会自己没力气一定会一拳揍到他哥哥那张笑脸上。  
最后他们简单得整理干净，已经是深夜。  
“不留下来过夜吗？”Dean遗憾地看着他准备离开的弟弟。  
“我们要打仗了！”Sam瞪了一眼Dean，“我还是别打扰你养精蓄锐了！”


	8. Chapter 8

08  
Sam刚走，一个侍卫就火急火燎地冲进宫殿，慌慌张张跑到Dean跟前。Dean记得这个侍卫，是国王的贴身侍卫。  
“发生什么了？”Dean皱起眉头，一种不详的预感如乌云压境般笼罩在他心头。  
“国王陛下刚刚在寝殿昏倒了！”侍卫的声音十分惊慌。  
Dean脸色一变，立刻拿过外衣披上，一边快步向国王的寝殿走去。  
国王的寝殿中，祭祀和学者接踵而至，他们围在国王那张厚厚的天鹅绒床前，关怀而紧张地探着身子观察奄奄一息的老国王，一边低声彼此交谈。  
为了驱散不详之物，祭祀在屋子里点燃了艾草，于是烟雾弥漫起来，熏得人三三两两开始咳嗽。  
Dean靠在门框上，看着屋子里人来人往，紧紧皱着眉头。他看见他的父亲面容苍白枯朽，双目紧闭，那双曾拿着权杖的手如今抽风似得将五指攥在一起。学者说这是心脏上的毛病，一种老人经常会遇上的不治之症，大多数人只能跟死神搏斗，直到精疲力尽地死去。谁也不知道老国王还能撑多久，甚至连明天的太阳也见不到。  
他踱步出门，懊恼地站在连廊里，端起左手摩擦着下巴。他后悔今天不该跟这个可怜的的老人起争执，国王毕竟是他的父亲，栽培他们兄弟二人这么多年，他由衷地敬爱、感激他。可这场病来得太不是时候了，战火已经要烧到眉毛，此刻再发生王位更迭，恐怕更会人心动荡。  
苦恼的局势让他像个孩子一样偏起头思考着，甚至连Sam的到来都没有察觉。  
“情况怎么样了？”Sam站在Dean的背后，声音焦急。他去房间里看了一眼，可即便他再看上十万眼也不会有什么帮助的。学者正用热水擦拭着国王的额头，甚至拉过他的手臂，用匕首在那枯木一样的手臂上割开口子，试图用放血疗法挽留国王的生命。可生机已经放弃了这里，鲜血不再奔腾，只是萎靡无力地流出两滴，就再也挤不出任何东西了。  
Dean转过身，眼神悲痛，“我们得做好万全准备。”  
“不……”Sam痛苦的埋下头，眼角发红。他太年轻了，年轻到在这十几年的生命中还从未目睹过死亡。现在死亡像个喝醉酒的莽汉撞到了他们面前，宣告钱权无效，阴冷的气息像乌鸦一样盘旋在房间上空挥之不去。  
学者和祭祀忙活了整整一个晚上，虽然大部分时间都用来祈祷，托着长袍走来走去。但老国王还是在黎明时分咽了气，当第一缕阳光透过窗户照在这个疲惫的老人脸上，银白的发丝几近透明，脸上表情安详，似乎终于挣脱出人间苦海，抵达宁静的彼岸。  
大祭祀走上前，翻动老国王的眼皮，然后轻轻叹了口气。人群鱼贯而出，只剩下Dean和Sam站在房间内。  
不用回头Dean也知道Sam正站在他背后低着头流泪。这个奇怪的王权家庭纷争比常人多出几百倍，但他们对彼此的感情却远比古老的米诺斯宫殿坚固。他们在床上冰冷的尸体前站了很久，久到足以让时光静止。清晨的阳光明烈恒常，他们睁着眼睛，看着阳光漫过地面，驱散死亡的阴霾。  
“去敲钟，让所有人都聚集在广场上。”Dean下令道:“让我们在太阳初升的时候致以最后的哀悼。”  
侍卫一路小跑，顺着层层阶梯跑上钟楼顶端。连续十三下撞响那口巨大的铜钟。连绵不绝的钟声驱散了最后一丝黑暗，在晨曦里久久回响，直到整个克里特岛都被笼罩在金橙色的光辉中。  
人群很快聚集在了广场上，在这个特殊的时间，大多数克里特岛人都因战争而终夜难眠，脸上透着绝望的清醒，只有孩子们正揉着眼睛，好奇地打量着周围的一切。  
Dean和Sam在前方抬着灵柩，后面跟着大祭祀和德高望重的学者们。宫殿们敞开的一刹那，他们的队伍就开始缓缓向前移动，步伐沉重。人群立刻明白发生了什么，惊诧地捂住了嘴巴，眼睛里溢满泪水。他们惊慌地相互扫视，在彼此的脸上看到了相同的迷茫。这片繁荣的沃土是否被诸神诅咒？否则为何在战火的将燃的时刻雪上加霜？  
灵柩被放置在广场的中央，那里被高高堆起柴火架。裹着红布的尸体被放置在干柴堆中，Dean举着火把，亲手点燃了柴堆。  
火焰灼烈的热浪中，人群低声啜泣，哀哭。先王的逝去像是一个不吉的预兆，预示着克里特岛的衰亡。  
在一片眼泪和哭声中，Dean缓缓走到广场中央。  
“这是一个悲伤的日子，”Dean俯视燃烧的火焰，神情悲切而落寞，“今天早晨，我失去了我的父亲。”  
他抬头扫视人群，紧接着说道:  
“但我们没有时间悲伤、悼念，甚至没有时间举行一场像样的葬礼。  
因为我们都知道接下来会发生什么，在接下来，这种悲痛的离别将会发生千千万万次，父亲会离开儿子，儿子会告别母亲——这种悲痛的离别将会发生在每个人身上。”  
“我再父亲的灵柩前，我一直问自己，到底是什么导致了这场悲痛的离别？”Dean问。  
每个人都注视着他们的新王，Sam也看着他的哥哥。他哥哥挺拔而光明伟正的身姿仿佛云破日出的光芒，正将他的子民从悲苦的愁云惨雾中解放。  
“是我们自己的错误？还是无常的命运？”  
Dean从广场中央踱步向人群，仿佛凝思生命真谛的学者，他向每个人投去发问的目光，而每个人的目光也都期许地聚集在他身上，等待他给出一个答案。  
“我不断的诘问自己，最后我终于明白了，这种悲痛的离别之所以会发生，是因为——我们还有敌人。”  
“我父亲的敌人是死神，他与死神搏斗了整整一个晚上，最后精疲力尽而死。而我们的敌人，”Dean的语气顿了顿，抬手指向城门，  
“我们的敌人就在城门外。”  
“那些恶魔远道而来，要抢我们的金子，杀我们的妻子、毁坏我们平静而安逸的生活。正是因为他们我们才不得不选择流血牺牲，我们才不得不面对如此悲伤的离别！”  
“难道我们克里特人是任人践踏的牲畜吗？”Dean轻声问。  
“不是——”群众中有人仰头应答。  
“难道我们是惧怕战争的懦夫吗？”Dean抬高了声调。  
“不是——”人群的呼声一浪高过一浪。  
“难道我们会认输投降吗？”Dean几乎是在咆哮，慷慨激昂的三道质问已经点燃了群众的的怒火，鼎沸嘈杂的声音燃烧在整个广场之上。  
“如果我们流血，就要对方流更多的血，如果我们悲痛，就要对方以十倍的悲痛还之！””  
人群已经彻底沸腾起来，他们挥舞着手臂和头巾，向他们的新王致以最大的敬意。老谋深算的政治家也许能带来一时的和平，但勇敢的将军会带领他们走向胜利——这正是克里特岛需要的。短短几分钟的演讲，Dean给这片悲伤的土地带来了希望。人们争先恐后高喊着他的名字，愿意为他战斗至死。  
在近乎狂热的欢呼声中，Dean拔出了腰上了佩刀，那把由乌兹钢锻造的佩刀光芒闪动，随即被他郑重地托举在手中，  
“现在，请诸神与先祖聆听，我以Dean.Winchester的名义在此立誓，在战争结束之前，我并非国王，亦非王子，我将以战士的名义，与全城人民勠力同心，抵御外敌！”  
阳光照在Dean的脸上，雕刻出他硬朗的轮廓和坚毅的表情。

暂缓称王，这是Dean的第一个决定。虽然这个决定能最大限度的调动人民的热情。事实上，王位空悬越久，这块肥肉散发出的香味就会招引到更多的鹰鹫和苍蝇。但所有克里特岛人都会记住在这个清晨，他们年轻的国王，拔出佩刀，以传统古老的方法宣誓，最后他把刀狠狠插在地上，那强劲的力道击碎了铺在地上的青石板，刀刃像茁壮的树根一样向泥土深处扎去。多年以后，克里特岛风云变幻、几经更迭，再没人能说出这把广场上这把孤零零的刀为何留在这里，只传说唯有真正的勇士才能拔出此刀。期间不乏其人试图拔出此刀，但都无疾而终。久而久之，这把刀被岁月尘封，再无人问津。

这场演讲无疑是鼓舞人心的，尤其是对于Sam。从Dean站上台的那一瞬间他的眼睛就再也没法从他哥哥身上移开了。那已经不止是他的哥哥了，是他的国王、他的光明、他的爱人。这种荡气回肠的爱不可避免的带着小小得意:在所有爱Dean的人之中，他才是离光源最近的人。作为回报，他会不惜一切为他的光明赢得战争。  
Dean已经在会议室商讨战术，Sam负责将国王的骨灰运至墓地。一路上他看见人们已经进入战争的状态，制作盔甲、打造铁器，一车车的石头和沙子被运向城门用以巩固城防。战舰和船只浮动在水面上，向指定地点快速飞进。  
有几个孩子把他团团围住，睁大了好奇的眼睛，“我们会胜利吗？”孩童天真的嗓音响在他的耳边。  
Sam温和的笑起来，“我们一定会胜利的。”  
“愿诸神保佑您。”有个孩子深深向他弯腰行礼。  
“……但就是因为你我们才需要开战的吧。”一个有些刺耳的声音在他背后响起，他回过头，看见一个孩子，手上握着一把木质的小刀。  
“我的父亲要上战场，我的哥哥也要上战场了，”那个孩子一步一步向他逼近，“如果你一个人就能换回和平，为什么还要这么多人牺牲？”  
“因为人命不能交换。”Sam感到嗓子发干，这句干巴巴的解释在孩子愤怒的眼睛前无力的像泡泡。  
“骗人！”那个孩子大声喊了出来，“你难道不害怕失去你的哥哥？多少人会死去就为了让你一个人活唔——”  
有人捂住了孩子的嘴巴，向着Sam匆匆一行礼，抱着孩子离开街道。那个瘦弱的孩子无力地挣扎着，睁大眼睛看着Sam，紧紧被握着的小刀仿佛要刺进他跳动的心脏。  
Sam垂下眼睛，快步离开。十几分钟之后他站在了会议室门口，刚刚发生的一切让他心悸，甚至微微地喘着气。他一动不动站在会议室门口，盯着紧闭的大门。  
片刻之后大门打开，第一次作战会议结束了，将士和贵族从内涌出，走过Sam身旁时不忘微微行礼，但Sam的目光始终停留在门内，直到人潮退尽，他看见Dean站在地图桌前，手中摩挲着战棋，俯视着地图，他才渐渐平静下来。  
“Sam？”Dean抬头看见Sam站在门口发呆，于是伸出手向他弟弟招呼道:“快过来，我给你讲地图和计划！”  
Sam径直地走向Dean，手紧紧握着，脊柱僵硬地挺起。他看了一眼地图，但几乎什么也没注意到，他的注意力全都在Dean身上，Dean已经穿上了他送的新盔甲，盔甲格外的合身，深红色和银色很适合他的哥哥……  
“为什么看着我发呆？”Dean一头雾水，不禁靠近打量着他的弟弟，透过迷蒙的绿眼睛中，他看见了自己的影子。  
“没、没什么，”Sam猛然惊醒，摇了摇头，说道:“我只是想问问……你有后备计划吗？”  
“后备计划？”Dean重复了一遍。  
“万一、我是说万一，我们输了怎么办？”Sam追问。  
“那我们就会死。”Dean十分坦然，接着反问道:“你怕死吗？”  
Sam咧嘴笑了出来，“我不怕。”甚至意犹未尽地补了一句，“有你在我什么都不怕。”  
Dean也笑了，拍了拍Sam肩膀。转身向会议厅外走去。  
“我会永远支持你的，哥哥。”Sam看着Dean背影，轻轻说道:“所以，如果你没有后备计划，那么我有。”


	9. Chapter 9

09  
Ruby不明白侍卫队是怎么找上她的。  
她在克里特岛一直畏首畏尾，活得像阴沟里的老鼠。除了上次出手帮助Sam，之后他们再也没见过面。她一直觉得自己隐藏的很好，直到侍卫队破门而入，不由分说就把她盖上布袋带走了。  
直到那个麻布袋子从她脑袋上移开，她才发现自己处在一间破旧的房子里，对面坐着曾经被她救于水火的小王子。  
她立刻从惊慌中冷静了下来，拢了拢乱蓬蓬的黑发，抬抬下巴冷笑道:“你们克里特岛人就是这么对待恩人的？下次蒙头能别用有馊味儿的布袋吗？”  
“那下次我让他们挑个好闻点的。”Sam点点头，补充道:“如果还有下次的话。”  
Ruby毫不客气地翻了个白眼。  
“找我什么事？”黑发女子懒洋洋地问道，她懒得问Sam是怎么找到她的了，克里特岛的小王子总会有办法的，她不必多此一举。  
Sam挥挥手让侍卫都到门外等待，屋子里只剩下Ruby和Sam两人。  
“我想让你告诉我，Lucifer在哪儿。”Sam身子前倾，双手轻轻托着下巴，睫毛蝶翼似的颤动两下，最后停留在绿宝石般地瞳孔之上。  
“你要投降……不，不对……”Ruby忽然变了脸色，“你才不会投降，你打算干什么？”  
“这么说你真的知道Lucifer在哪儿。”Sam一副“被我猜中了”的表情，那种表情让Ruby真想一拳打到他脸上。  
“你怎么知道的？”Ruby头上只冒冷汗，她自以为自己的伪装天衣无缝。  
Sam的目光落在Ruby黑色的头发上，说道:“黑色的头发在克里特岛很少见，如果有我不会不记得，所以你肯定是个外邦人。”  
“是外邦人就一定会跟Lucifer有密切的联系吗？”Ruby追问。  
“那倒未必。”Sam似笑非笑，“但试想一个外邦人有多大概率对附近地形路线了如指掌？又有多大概率能“刚刚好”救起落难的王子？我推测了概率，顺便赌上一把而已。”  
“好吧我投降。”Ruby大大方方举起了双手，做出投降的姿势，说道:“我的确曾经是Lucifer的手下，这没什么稀奇的，我在那儿只是个属于他的奴隶。郑重声明，如果把最想干掉Lucifer的人列个名单出来，我绝对排在前十！”  
“那就告诉我Lucifer的位置。”Sam丝毫不为所动。  
“不行。”Ruby断然拒绝。  
Sam点点头，扭头招呼一声，几个侍卫立刻破门而入，把Ruby从座位上抓了下来，紧紧押住。  
“这个人是敌方派进城的奸细，”Sam站在窗边，冷冷地说道:“现在交给你们关押审讯。”  
眼看就要被侍卫带走，Ruby立刻大喊:“等等，等等——Sam，不是你想的那样。我不希望你输……我知道你想做什么，我不能看着你去送死。”  
Sam挥了挥手，侍卫立刻停止动作，站在原地。“我可没说我要做什么。”Sam的声音十分冷漠，谁也无法从这种平缓如流水的音调中获取任何信息。  
“你要做什么早就写在你那张该死的脸上了！”Ruby大声说道，眼睛湿润而动情，仿佛她真的关心那个孩子一样。  
“相信我，Sam。我已经帮过你一次了。”Ruby抓住时机挣脱侍卫的束缚，轻轻举起手，小心翼翼地一步一步向Sam靠近，“现在不是时候。”  
“我知道你想停止战争，而我也想杀了Lucifer，我们分明是同一阵营的人。”Ruby循循善诱，她走到Sam面前，仰头注视着他，好让他看清楚那泪光闪动的真诚目光，  
“你有牺牲的勇气，这很好，但我们不能鲁莽，等时机到来，我会去找你的。”Ruby说。“我为什么要相信你？”Sam问。从内心深处他不相信这个女人，这并不是因为她深色的头发和眼睛，而是因为她举手投足间都散发的一种危险的气息。跟她说话就像牵着她的手在悬崖边跳舞，你大可心醉在轻扬的舞曲节拍中，而她却会一转手就把推下深渊。  
“你没得选。”Ruby微微露出强硬的姿态，“如果你想停止战争，我们就必须合作。”  
“那就现在证明你的价值。”Sam要求道。他不是傻子，如果要在悬崖边跳舞，他必须确定对方是个值得浪费时间的人。  
Ruby不得不承认这小子比她想象中难对付。她一边打量着Sam.，一边踱步在木地板上，踩着木头发出陈旧的咯吱声。  
“我有个小问题，”Ruby抬抬她尖削的下巴:“你觉得，一只豺狼面对肥肉可以忍多久不吃掉它？”  
“……你这是什么意思？”Sam皱起眉头。  
“有传言说Lucifer进攻的时间不是三天后，而是今晚。”Ruby说。  
Sam变了脸色，“不可能，”他说道:“没人会违背最基本的战场承诺。”  
Ruby冷笑一声，竖起指头提醒道:“想想那个问题，Sam，Lucifer是那只豺狼，你们就是他嘴边地肥肉，他干嘛要跟即将到口的食物做出承诺？”  
“他也需要整顿军备的时间……”  
“他当然需要，但我想一天时间对于他来说足够用了。不是吗？”Ruby坐在了桌子上，顺势拿起一旁的苹果用袖子擦了两下，啃了一口，问道:“现在，你是要继续纠结我该不该信任，还是回去报信？”

Sam已经顾不上Ruby了。他扔下侍卫，骑上马，向着王城奔去。  
他应该早点意识到的，Lucifer怎么可能等到三天后再进攻？克里特岛的末日就在今夜。  
他狠狠踢着马刺，恨不得用生平最快的速度飞冲过去，每一秒都事关存亡，多出一秒准备的时间也许就是几十人、几百人的生命……他应该早点意识到这个问题，可时间连懊恼也来不及。  
太阳毫不留恋地向西沉去，他驾着骏马飞掠过鲜花盛开的山谷，飞驰上城门前高低错落的台阶，最后在城中熙攘的人群中冲撞前行，马蹄飞快地踩在光影分割的边缘，与时间做最后的挣扎。Dean在城防的塔楼上，正在指挥搭建新的城防，穿着铠甲和长袍的人群团团将他围在中央。  
“Dean——”Sam在塔头底下跳下马，抬头看向塔楼顶端。他的声音被淹没在人群的嘈杂中。他知道扯着嗓子喊下去也是徒劳，便快步跑上塔楼环绕着的阶梯。  
天色晦暗，光线正迅速消失在他的肩头。  
他抓住Dean的那一刻因慌乱而颤抖的气息还未平复，Dean转过头，脸上的表情错愕又惊诧。  
“怎么了？Sam?”  
匆忙来去的脚步熄灭了日光，最后一丝光线淹没在空气中。  
“快走，Dean，进攻不是在三天后，而是在今夜——”  
太阳的最后一丝光线没入海面，忽然一声剧烈的炸响冲击着每个人的耳膜，满天飞扬的沙石纷纷砸在人们惊慌失措的脸上。

战争开始了。

克里特岛一直是个安宁而繁华的海岛，毕竟，当生活富足的时候，谁会去挑起战争呢？人们热爱搏斗和竞技，热爱线条流畅的肌肉和身体，更热爱夜夜不灭的笙歌和璀璨的宝石黄金。虽说军队也曾有过几次远征，但对于大多数人来说，战争只存在于游吟诗人的歌谣当中。直到死神逼近，燃烧的火焰从天而降，他们才惊恐的发现，那些曾被歌颂的血与火失去了神秘的光焰，只剩下排山倒海而来的恐惧。  
Dean率先反应过来，他拍掉身上的沙子和石块，镇定地抽出腰间长刀，对着恐慌的人群高声说道:“战争已经开始了，既已逃生无望，与其四散奔逃任人宰杀，不如举兵以抗，成不世功勋！”  
“Castiel，去启动舰队，舰队的任务是摧毁对方的舰队，减少登陆数量和拖延时间。”  
“其他人拿上弓箭和各自武器，跟着我登上城楼作战……还有撤退的问题，”他的目光扫向Sam，问道:“撤退有多少种路线可选？”  
Sam想了一下，说道:“我们的剩下的船只不多，而且恐怕会遇上海盗。只能向东，经过阿尔顿桥，去伊比利亚。”  
“那就去伊比利亚。”Dean收回目光，淡淡地说道:“那就带上十个人，护送城中的孩子和妇孺向东。”  
Sam刚想点头，只听Dean继续说道:“离开之后，把阿尔顿桥炸掉。”  
阿尔顿桥是克里特岛通向外界的唯一一座桥，在许多年之前，学者选定了海湾最为狭窄的一处，用铁索和木板搭建起一座摇摇晃晃的吊桥，连通了克里特岛和伊比利亚的两岸。炸掉这座桥，克里特岛就是一座孤立无援的岛，但炸了这座桥，任何军队都别想追上他们。  
Sam睁大眼睛，他哥哥知道那种表情意味着“你不能那么做”和“我抗议”，但Dean丝毫没有收回成命的打算。  
“快去。”Dean微微笑了起来，“难道要我再说一遍？”  
“我会回来的。”Sam狠狠看了一眼他哥哥，以最郑重的口吻交代道:“我回来之前可别死了！”  
他转过身，快步走下塔楼。


	10. Chapter 10

10

Dean带着弓箭手登上城楼，严阵以待。海风猎猎卷起他的披风，他举着火把，站在城垛上，远观海面局势。  
其实他并不意外今晚的攻击，甚至让他有了一种尘埃落定的感觉。炮火袭来也不能让他感到半分恐惧——他只是有点累了。甚至有点开始羡慕起他的父亲，那个操劳一生的老人在今天早晨永远闭上了双眼，诸神保佑，他的灵魂解脱了。而Dean还活着，就意味着他还要受苦。  
他转身扫视着身后的军队，那一张张面孔被严严实实地包裹在盔甲里面，只露出两只眼睛。面具下的人姓甚名谁已经不重要了，今夜他们都是保卫家园的勇士。他让Sam炸掉阿尔顿桥，就是摆出背水一战的姿态，要么荣耀地胜利，要么荣耀地死去。  
“战死”对于Dean来说是一个不错的结局。相比坐在王座上，渐渐变得迟钝、臃肿、世故，他宁愿干干脆脆地死在今夜，为他挚爱地故土流尽最后一滴血。  
克里特岛的战舰毫无疑问在数量上处于弱势，可他们不怕死，几乎是抱着同归于尽的目的横冲直撞，解决了不少敌方战舰，可很快连同自身也一并沉入海中。第一艘战舰的士兵登陆的同时，Dean高高的举起佩刀，  
“准备——”他高声喊道，身后传来整齐划一的响声，数排将士搭弓拉弦，紧紧绷着身体，等待下一步的命令。

“放箭！”  
一声令下，箭矢擦着疾风高高射出又漫天落下，沙滩上毫无遮掩物，这些士兵如同羊入虎口一般纷纷倒下，但这些人疯子一样前仆后继，高举着刀剑和盾牌，源源不断的向城墙冲来。  
三轮箭雨过后，城门前尸体堆积如山，可还是有人已经到了城墙角下，搭起攻城云梯向上爬去。  
“热油准备好了吗？”Dean看向一旁的篝火，上面支起大锅，里面的油已经沸腾。  
“倒下去。”一声令下，侍卫掀起铁锅向下泼去，沸腾的油浇在云梯上，可怜的士兵纷纷跌落。  
Micheal正在战舰上看着这一幕。他原以为Lucifer的“提前攻击”战术会奏效，可看起来对方似乎应对得不慌不忙，甚至是从容不迫，这让Micheal感觉到微微的不适。  
“很精彩，不是吗？”Micheal放下了望远镜，走向沙盘地图。这时候夸奖对手无疑是对他手下的军师们一个恶狠狠地重击。  
那些军师心惊胆战地看着他们阴晴不定地大将军，说道:“我们占有人数和装备的绝对优势，克里特岛不可能赢。”  
“今夜我要看到他们的城门被攻破。”Micheal直截了当，“如果一夜之后连城门都拿不下，那简直就是笑话！”他本想一路直捣黄龙，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拿下克里特岛，可没想到战情在城门口就胶着起来。  
军师默默擦了一把额头上的冷汗，又听Micheal问道:“Lucifer呢？他平常不是最喜欢这种喊打喊杀的场面吗？今天怎么没见到他？”  
“Lucifer殿下……出去玩了，”军师慌忙解释道:“他说这场仗没什么悬念，看了也不好玩……”  
“这周围都是海水他能去哪儿玩？跟海龟玩儿吗？”Micheal质问，他在这儿一个头两个大，他弟弟居然甩手出去玩了？  
只见军师举起颤抖的手，指了指正在被攻打的克里特岛。  
Micheal冷冷地想，等拿下克里特岛，他一定要找个机会把Lucifer宰了祭天。  
军师并没有推断错误。很快城墙上的热油就用尽了，士兵向饥饿的野狗一样扑上城墙，攻城锤已经就位，在尸山血海中撞击着城门，一根一根的木杆断裂又有一根新木杆顶上，Dean站在城墙上，举刀投身厮杀的洪流。  
举刀鏖战也许能让克里特岛再撑一段时间，但Micheal不喜欢僵持。  
只见一艘巨大的战舰乘风破浪直逼岸边，冒着搁浅的危险停留在沙滩边缘，长枪短炮从船舱中伸出，对准了城墙。一声接着一声炮火响起，飞沙走石之中，坚硬的城墙瞬间崩塌倾颓。  
Dean也被炮火央及，狼狈地从断壁残垣中滚落下来，碎石不断地击中他，幸好那套盔甲保护住了致命部位。他觉得Micheal一定是疯了，在这个此时此刻开炮，绝对是杀敌一千自损八百。他来不及仔细考量，从沙土中战起来便飞奔上马，  
“撤退！”他纵马大声指挥，“退守王城！”  
Sam按照Dean的说法，把一群妇孺送过阿尔顿桥，然后解下佩剑，交给侍卫。  
“拿着它，护送所有人到伊比利亚。”Sam把后事交代给侍卫，逆着人群快步跑回桥的另一头。炸药已经被均匀的绑在了桥上，最后，他站在岸边点燃引信。  
爆炸的轰鸣声让他感觉如释重负，滚滚热浪吹起他的衣角。他却纹丝不动，平静的目送阿尔顿桥的坠落，向这座古老而伟大的沟通之桥致以最后的敬意。随后他加快步伐，向前线走去。  
他不可能放弃克里特岛，更不可能放弃Dean一个人留在这座将死的颓荒之城。  
他原以为城门至少能撑过今夜。  
可他刚入内城就看见兵荒马乱。四处都着起火，混乱的车马险些让他躲闪不及。强烈的烟熏和炮火味儿让他咳嗽起来。一路上横衬的尸体已经表明方才战况的惨烈，平民奔走、哭号。  
被点燃的士兵惨号着跳进喷泉水中，了无生息的溺毙。不断有将死未死的士兵拽住他的衣角，鲜血从他们的喉咙中溢出，连一句求救的话都说不出口，只剩那双光泽未灭的眼睛瞪大了看向他，向他伸出手……直到气息将尽，又重重地摔落回沙土地上。  
今夜的克里特岛是一片死亡的沼泽。乌鸦和夜枭在克里特岛的上空盘旋起舞，被具象的死亡正挥鞭而来，一路逼近。  
Sam在四处断壁残垣中迅速穿行，向着王城中心跑去。米诺斯宫殿是整座城邦的核心。如果城门被攻破，退守米诺斯宫殿尚有殊死一搏的机会，他知道Dean会去那儿。他从尸体中随便捡了把刀防身，向着米诺斯宫殿跑去。  
米诺斯宫殿已经被骑兵和战车严严实实的包围，每一层阶梯都站着全副武装的士兵，护城河在他们高高耸起的宫殿周围急促地奔流。  
Sam穿过人群，没费多大力气就找到了在正殿的Dean。Dean一如既往地站在王座阶前，审视着王座后方的墙壁，克里特岛人用精细的技术在墙壁上雕刻了奥林匹亚诸神象，那些神像的面孔或肃穆威严，或愤怒狰狞，冷漠旁观着人间战火。  
Sam疾步走到Dean身边，与他哥哥并肩而立。  
“在想什么？”Sam问道。  
“在想你居然真的回来了。”Dean转过头，脸上带着血淋淋的伤口。  
“我怎么可能不回来。告诉我，战况怎么样了？”Sam急切地问。  
“如你所见，我们输得很惨。”Dean说，“王城是最后一道防线。”  
“我们得拖延时间，”Sam快速说道:“伊比利亚的援兵很快就会到……”他忽然不说了，因为Dean竟然低低地笑了出来。  
“Sam，”Dean说道:“我上过战场，我不止一次目睹那些国家是如何被屠杀的。现在是歇战时间，但以Micheal的实力，恐怕再次开战的时候，我们撑不过四十分钟。”  
“那你打算怎么办？”Sam问。  
Dean盯着Sam的脸看了三秒钟，出声道:“你不会喜欢我的计划。”  
“至少我有权知道。”  
“好吧。”Dean无奈说道:“我已经在米诺斯宫殿的所有承重地点藏了炸药，我打算引Micheal进来，然后放一把火。只要我能托住他那么一小会儿，然后，”Dean比了个爆炸的手势，说道:“Boom——”  
“你简直疯了！”Sam睁大了眼睛看着他哥哥。  
“我们获胜的几率太小。”Dean激动地说道，“与其独自死去，不如跟敌人同归于尽。想想吧弟弟，几百年乃至几千年后，所有人都会记得是我们克里特岛拼劲全部的力量消灭了入侵者！Micheal会死，Lucifer会死，他们的军队会被消灭，这场野蛮的入侵就此终结，我们的名字会被诗人歌颂，我们的死亡才富有意义！”  
“但所有人都会记得是你毁了克里特的一切！”Sam张开双臂，指着宫殿，“是你毁了这个宫殿、这座城市、这个伟大的文明，是你，为了可笑的英雄主义要带着所有克里特人送死！去听听那些士兵的哭号吧，如果他们知道这就是他们奋战所换来的结局，他们的灵魂也会不得安宁！”  
“这值得……”  
“这不值得！”Sam被气得浑身发抖，“值得我们付出一切去保护的是生命，而不是什么荣耀！”  
Dean沉默了一下，喉结动了动，但最终只长长地叹了口气，抬起右手，沉重地拍了拍他的肩膀，  
“以国王、诸神和先祖的名义，我宣布你成年了，Sam。”  
“Dean——”  
“你非要吵架吗？在这种时候？”Dean眼角有些泛红，脸上没什么表情，却足以让人心疼。  
“我比谁都希望我们生在和平年代。那样也许我就能把王位顺理成章的扔给你……因为你是如此仁慈，也正因为你的仁慈，这种背水一战的选择必须由我做出。现在我们都快死了，我只是不想吵架。”Dean的声音疲惫而缓慢。  
“我也不想吵架。”Sam声音软了下来，一旦到了这种时候他还是那个执拗的、想抱住他哥哥地孩子。  
“我只是不想让你死。”  
“凡人皆有一死。”年轻的将军闭上眼睛。  
“你是我哥哥，”Sam声音哽咽，“我的太阳，”他流着泪向后退去，  
“我的太阳不能在今夜陨落。”  
他转身快步走出正殿。


	11. Chapter 11

11

Sam.Winchester这一生祈祷过两次。  
一次是Dean发高烧，那年他四岁，学者和祭祀不让他进屋看望Dean，于是悄悄躲在门后，红着眼睛念过每一位神祇的名号，祈求他们保护自己哥哥。  
第二次是今夜。他站在正殿门口的冷风中，硝烟的味道扑面而来，他仰望着星空。也许诸神已经放弃了这片可怜的土地，他想，可也许他们之中有谁能听到自己的祈祷，向人间再次施展一个奇迹。他请求这个奇迹，让他哪怕有一个办法，可以抓住最后一点机会，停止这场战争。  
整个米诺斯宫殿一片死寂，他几乎能听到自己心脏和血管的喧哗躁动，鲜血奔腾的声音恍若马蹄……等等那真的是马蹄声。他猛然睁开眼睛，敏锐地捕捉到了正奔驰而来的马，如若黑暗的影子一般正迅速逼近米诺斯宫殿。  
他立刻认出那道影子恐怕正是Ruby，连忙让侍卫放下刀剑，向护城河的对岸跑去。如果说克里特岛现在即将溺毙，那么Ruby就是那根漂浮的稻草，只有通过她找到Lucifer，才有可能挽救整个城邦。

他们在护城河边相遇，河水滚滚，穿着斗篷的女人隐匿在黑暗处，从马背上俯视着年轻的小王子。  
“你准备好了吗？”Ruby压低了声音问。仿佛女神等待着英雄做出最后的宣誓。  
“我别无选择。”Sam回答。  
“去了，你可能会死。”  
“不去，我哥哥会死。”  
“不去跟你哥哥告别吗？”Ruby远望一眼金碧辉煌的米诺斯宫殿。  
只听一声悠长的号角声穿过烈火硝烟和人们的耳膜，最后在微风之中缓缓消弭。  
“来不及了。”Sam低声说。  
Ruby终于伸出手，拉Sam上马，两个人向着米诺斯宫殿相反的方向绝尘而去。

Lucifer就在城邦中，他包下了一整栋旅馆，虽然这栋旅馆在战火中受损不少，但破损倾塌之处都用织着金线的帷幔遮挡，看起来竟然有几分古典的凌乱之美。  
Lucifer对Sam的到来毫不意外，或者说，他之所以在此逗留，就是在等着这只猎物自己送上门。看见Sam出现在眼前的时候，他丝毫没有诧异，甚至愉快地倒上一杯酒，不动声色地暗自庆祝一下。  
而对于Sam，无论是多糟糕的结局，他都准备好了。  
“我以克里特岛二王子、王位继承人的身份要求你，撤出克里特岛。”Sam的声音在隐约的炮火声中显得流畅而平缓，“作为交换，我将跟随你离开克里特岛，就像你在谈判中要求的一样。”  
“我猜你来只是在跟我拖延时间，对吧？”Lucifer端着酒杯，优雅地站在酒柜前，说道:“你想用这个交换托住我，等到你们的援军一到，克里特岛就又恢复光明了，是不是？”  
“也许我有动机来拖延时间，但你没有。”Sam看着Lucifer的眼睛，那双冷酷的蓝色眼睛让他觉得一股寒意顺着脊背往上爬，但他把畏惧和害怕隐藏得很好，这是他该做的。  
“答应我的条件，撤军，然后一切就结束了。”Sam说道。  
“我想我有足够的理由拒绝你——”Lucifer故意托长了嗓音，转动着酒杯，眼睛在Sam身上来回徘徊，“但没这个必要，”他继续说道:“我只有一个、小小的附加条件。”  
“什么？”Sam问。  
Lucifer轻轻笑了一下，缓步走到Sam身边，俯在他耳边低声说道:“跪下求我。”  
Sam猛地抬起眼睛。  
“你可以考虑一下，”Lucifer悠闲地坐在沙发上，“我知道这个决定不容易。不过，如果你真的有胆量跟我离开，这点小要求，应该不算什么才对。”  
“撤军。撤军之前你对我没有控制权！”Sam愤怒地说道。  
“但我有撤军权，所以你得讨好我。”Lucifer狡黠地眯起眼睛，抿了口酒，继续说道:  
“要知道就算你死在这儿也打动不了我的，但只要跪下求我，我会放过你的国家，多划算啊。”Lucifer动听的声音像在祭祀歌颂圣人，又像街边小贩谄媚的叫卖，但不论他说些什么，Sam都没法否认那个摆在他面前昭然若揭的事实:他没有回头路，而克里特岛需要一个未来。

Sam咬着嘴唇，在Lucifer的注视下，缓缓屈膝，先是左膝挨着地板上厚厚的羊呢地毯，如同向女子求爱的男子和宣誓效忠的勇士；接着是右膝落地，这种姿势只属于匍匐在神像脚下的信徒和卑微如尘埃的奴隶。  
也许是气质使然，Sam跪下的姿态不像任何一种世俗社会中的存在。那种从骨缝中透露出的高傲和不驯服让他像一只落难的蓝孔雀。即便它已陷入泥沼，它也会抬起头骄傲得俯视人群。你要么毫无保留地帮他，要么转身离开，矫揉造作的姿态和故作沉吟让它宁愿干脆利落地死去。世上没人会不爱这种高傲至死的美感，但，Lucifer不是人，他是个热爱鲜血的猎手、是个残酷至极的驯兽师，他也做好了万全准备:要么臣服，要么毁灭。  
“我请求你，”蓝孔雀淡漠地开口，“从克里特岛撤军，并在有生之年绝不再次侵犯。”他聪明地加大了筹码。是的，如果真的要出卖灵魂，那也得有个合适的价格才行。

Lucifer抿着酒不说话。  
“我是真的在请求你。”Sam的口气稍微松了一些，硬度只比花岗岩稍软一些。  
沉默片刻后，Lucifer噗嗤一下笑了出来。  
“你是真的不知道怎么求人对不对？”Lucifer居高临下打量着Sam，继续说道:“但我答应了。”  
他一边说，一边将酒杯举到Sam肩头，随着他缓缓倾斜地动作，杯中剩余的酒液淋下，透明的液体顺着Sam的脖颈蜿蜒流到锁骨，最后沾湿了身上的衣袍，颜色变深的布料黏在身上。  
“毕竟以后我有得是时间教你怎么求人，是不是？”  
Lucifer把Sam揽向自己，前倾身体，埋头品尝着留在Sam脖子上的酒痕。酒是烈酒，不用尝也能闻得见辛辣上头的味道。Lucifer的舌尖不断地掠过Sam的颈窝，甚至是用力的吮咬，让Sam几乎是颤抖着推开了他。

“去撤军。”Sam捂着脖子，从牙缝中挤出几个字。  
“你可以站起来了。”Lucifer从沙发上站了起来，顺手把Sam想拎玩具那样拎了起来，  
“从今往后你将不再不再属于任何国家，”他的双手放在Sam的肩膀上，“你将是且仅是我的私有财产。”Lucifer最后瞟了一眼Sam脖颈间的红痕，掀起帷幔走了出去。

Dean全副身心备战，骑兵举着长枪和剑严阵以待。震天动地喊杀声已经从城门方向传来，远远看去只能看见一片飞扬的尘土。然后是军队，排山倒海地军队在以冲刺的速度逼近，Micheal亲自上阵，金色的盔甲上带着王冠，骑着白马率先奔驰在大军前端。他们在护城河前停下了，他们的马没办法渡过河水，只能举蹄嘶鸣。  
“放箭！”Dean一声令下，从王城鳞次栉比的高矮城墙中箭如雨下。中箭的骑兵翻入河水中，被激浪冲走。但很快Micheal和他的军队就反应过来了。用梯子和木板建起通道，渡过湍急的水流。王城前排士兵立刻将盾成排插在地上，一层接着一层高高落起。从盾牌的缝隙中伸出长矛刺向敌人。  
如Dean所期待的，这是一次伟大的作战。他们借着地形和战术，硬生生在人数和装备劣势的情况下打出了一种势均力敌的效果。  
但Dean现在还不明白，战斗力的差距不止是人数和装备的问题。  
克里特岛有着温和的气候、丰富的物产，人们生活在优渥之中，追求艺术与美感，一餐一饭都食不厌精脍不厌细。而Micheal自出生以来就活在战场和军队中。皇室尚且如此，普通民众更是在离乱和艰苦的泥潭中挣扎。尚武和困苦铸造起一支铁军，现在这支铁军兵临城下。  
很快他就见识到了，那些野狗一样的士兵在前线疯狂地扑杀撕咬，很快第一道防线就像被咬破的气球一样瘪了下去。  
“要后撤吗？”身边的传令官惊恐地看向Dean。敌军拼杀的速度让他们始料未及。  
“后撤？还能后撤到哪里？”Dean取过长剑，翻身上马，  
“让他们都让开，”Dean目光明亮如炬，无畏而坦然，“我将亲手终结这场不义的战争！”  
士兵两边屏退，Dean纵马冲下层层阶梯，冲在人群中，杀出一条血路。  
主将亲自冲入战场，这无疑是给Micheal下了战书。Micheal正准备向Dean迎去，忽然听见一声尖锐的呼啸声，然后在东边的天空上绽放出刺目耀眼的红光。

是信号弹。这是Micheal和Lucifer久经战场的默契，绿色代表开战，红色代表停战。  
此时的红色信号弹赤裸裸地传递出一个信息:Lucifer已经得到他想要的东西了，战争已经没有必要了。  
Micheal有点遗憾地看了一眼战场。他觉得只要再有一点时间就能拿下Dean的人头，这个时候撤军，太遗憾了。  
话虽如此，但Micheal还是让他的传令官吹响退兵的号角。背信弃义可不是他的风格，这种品质是Lucifer的专属。  
Micheal的军队的确军纪严明，战况正酣时忽然响起退兵的号角，竟然没有一人沉迷于眼前的胜利，而立刻缄声后退。这些士兵并非不冲动，只是更畏惧军纪。攻击停止了。进攻方此刻正弓着腰身以防备的姿态向后撤去。眼看就要达到顶峰的激烈战事忽然有一方开始撤退，这种感觉就像眼看着热水就要沸腾却忽然又冷到半结冰，诡异又荒谬。

Dean的盔甲上沾着血，他杀了最后几个没来得及逃开的倒霉蛋，再一抬头，敌军竟然已经默默地撤开到了十米之外。

“难道你们要逃走？”Dean看着不远处的Micheal，对方已经摘下头盔，露出清白的面容上毫无表情。  
“战争已经结束了。”Micheal说了一句不明不白的话。  
“胜负未分。”Dean说。  
Micheal回头瞟一眼Dean，眼中带着些怜悯，问道:  
“比起一决胜负，你难道不好奇你弟弟去哪儿了吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

12

Lucifer回来的时候，Sam站在帷幔之后，那是一个被火药炸空的墙角，在倾颓的边缘能看见王城。Sam执意要站在那里，兵如潮水退去，亲眼见到Dean没事他才能安心。  
他就那么远远地站着、看着，用目光告别。直到Lucifer的手搭在他的肩膀上，他才反应过来。  
“好了，我已经如约撤兵了，”Lucifer笑着说，脸上难掩得意的神色，“我现在总该对你拥有……那个词怎么说来着？”他故意停顿了一下，继续说道:“控制权，对吧？”  
Sam没有否认，他绝望地闭上眼睛。任由Lucifer把他拖拽进屋里。他们站在镜子前，Lucifer让人倒上两杯酒，给Sam递上一杯。  
“还有时间，不如我们先喝一杯庆祝。”Lucifer抬手示意。  
Sam看着Lucifer，麻木地举起杯子，仰头一饮而尽。辛辣的液体让他想咳嗽，胃里有种烧灼的痛感，但他不动声色的忍住了，努力摆出面无表情的姿态。Lucifer的目光几乎要把他整个人烧穿，他试图向后退几步拉开距离，但这种小动作根本逃不过Lucifer的眼睛。对方一把拉住他的手臂，拉到怀里。在接触到的一刹那Sam浑身寒毛直竖，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发地试图挣脱对方的钳制。  
“别动。”Lucifer不耐烦地把Sam卡在他的身体和壁橱之前，然后胳膊绕过Sam的肩膀，从壁橱中取出一个盒子。Sam还想反抗，但很快就被Lucifer掐着脖子撞在橱柜上，发出一声沉闷的声响。Lucifer这个战士的力气明显要比Sam大上一些，掐着Sam的动作就像狠毒的孩子掐着一只野猫。  
Lucifer一手掐着Sam，一手从盒子中取出一枚八寸长两指宽的银刀。锋利的刀刃在Lucifer指尖闪着残酷的光芒。  
“你……你要干什么？”Sam艰难地喘着气。  
“别怕，做个记号而已。”Lucifer扬起一个安抚似得笑容，缓缓松开了Sam的脖子，Sam还没来得及喘气，紧接着就是一道重击把他击倒在地上。这一击Lucifer用了十成力气，Sam只觉得头昏脑涨，眼前一片血红。他还没反应过来，只感觉到Lucifer坐在了他身上，揪着他的衣领。  
银刃翻动着划开布料，冰凉的刀刃在他胸口前轻轻划过。  
Sam明白Lucifer说的“做记号”是什么意思了。他不指望这个恶魔会忽然大发慈悲，他只希望那把银刃能再锋利一点，再深入一点，最好能一击捅穿他的心脏，把这个漫长的噩梦就此结束。  
他感觉到银刃在他光滑的皮肤上游走。那种温凉的感觉让他恍惚间想到Dean在他身上留下的吻，也是这样，细密的遍布他的每一寸。刀刃最后停留在胸膛正中间的位置，温柔的刀忽然暴虐起来，倾斜着刀身刺入肉中。Sam脸色顿时惨白，痛感在胸前爆炸，他反射性地挣扎起来，拼命蜷缩着身体，想要逃离，但被Lucifer死死压着，几乎动弹不得。  
Lucifer把小刀抽出来，如愿以偿地看见鲜血像一座小喷泉似地喷涌。他一手压着伤口，一手把刀放在一旁的火焰上烧灼。Sam眼里噙着泪水，拼命喘着气，却又握紧拳头偏过头去。  
第二刀是从他身上剐过去的。Lucifer似乎是要在他身上刻什么东西，但他没力气思考，眼泪和血液模糊了他的视线，他能感到的除了疼痛，就是那把银刀在他的体内的肉中勾画。他被淹没在恐惧的潮水中，痛苦的喘息中夹杂着哭腔。第三刀落在身上的时候他几乎想开口求饶，但他忍住了。即便是这种时候他也还记得，他不会向这个恶魔认输，不能让这个恶魔满足……  
第四刀落下的时候他已经没力气喘息了，除了疼痛，浑身都沉入铅块，似乎要把他沉入地狱中去。而Lucifer似乎渐渐起兴，一刀比一刀急，一刀比一刀快，才开始尚遵循了用刀的法理和雕刻技巧，到最后就是粗暴的乱画，一刀不够深？那么再加一刀就好了，反复剜过同一个伤口，血流如注只会让他更加兴奋。Sam.不记得这场暴虐行为持续了多久，疼痛大大消耗着他的体力，随之而来的是缺氧，总之在持续的疼痛之后他昏过去了，昏过去之后便会再次被疼痛感唤醒……往复循环。  
最后Lucifer似乎终于结束了，他摇摇晃晃地站起身，满意地端详着自己的“作品”，拿过酒壶痛饮几大口，然后把剩下的烈酒统统倒在了Sam的伤口上。可怜的惨叫声估计全城都能听见。  
“乖一点，”Lucifer重新跪坐在Sam的身上，Sam被汗水、鲜血和酒液浸泡，Lucifer的手指抚摸着他苍白无力的面庞，  
“以后都要听我的，懂吗？”Lucifer问。  
Sam连张嘴的力气都没有，干裂的嘴唇开合，声音微弱，咬字却格外清晰，  
“去你妈的。”  
Lucifer嘴角微微抽动，但这种程度的反抗还在意料之中  
“把你自己整一整，我们该走了。”Lucifer拍拍手站了起来，毫不留恋地向外走去。  
Sam躺在地上，努力地想翻身坐起来，但稍微一动，伤口上又传来撕心裂肺的疼痛。他拿过酒壶，看了一眼之后，又甩手把它摔了出去。  
他用力扶着壁橱站了起来，一抬头刚好看见镜子中的自己。  
头发散乱，面容憔悴，破碎的长袍几乎遮不住颤抖身体。胸膛上流着骇人的鲜血，他不顾疼痛用手抹了一把鲜血，最终看见镜子倒映里，那些丧心病狂的刻痕组成一个词组——  
“My toy”我的玩具。  
他一拳锤在光滑的镜面上，愤怒又虚弱。明晃晃的镜面发出些声响，像是讥讽，又像是嘲笑。

等他粗略地包好伤口，又披上厚重黑色的长袍走出去时，Lucifer已经坐在马车上等着他了。他在仆人的帮助下坐在马车里，Lucifer坐在他的对面。等仆人放下车帘，Lucifer伸出手，只见Sam反射性向后一缩，微微战栗着。  
Lucifer皱了皱眉头，但没说什么，不气不馁地继续伸出手，直到Sam背靠着车厢、无路可逃的时候，Lucifer终于如愿碰到了Sam。Sam偏过头不去看他，绝望的闭上眼睛。这一系列的躲避完全是出乎本能，人在恐惧时的本能。但Lucifer却没继续伤害他。只是帮他整理一下皱皱巴巴的衣领，动作出乎意料的轻柔。  
“黑色很适合你。”Lucifer的目光扫过Sam全身。  
“谢谢，但我更喜欢白色。”Sam警惕地看着道貌岸然的Lucifer。恶魔的可怕之处正在于此，他会彬彬有礼地嘘寒问暖，也会彬彬有礼地把人撕碎。  
“真好，看来我们已经开始了解彼此了。”Lucifer满意地点点头。

接下来Sam拒绝再跟Lucifer再说一句话，他靠在墙上，闭眼休息片刻。这只是个开始，他在心里对自己说道，今后的每天都将是人间地狱。刚刚的失血已经消耗了他大量的体力，而这只是个开始……他有点迷糊地想，Dean如果知道Lucifer做了什么肯定会叫嚣着要把那颗人模狗样的脑袋打爆……然后呢？然后他的哥哥会娶伊比利亚的公主，在克里特岛过着幸福快乐的生活……  
忽然车子剧烈的晃动一下，然后停在了半路上。Sam努力睁开眼睛，随着Lucifer掀开车帘，Sam骤然眼前一亮，心脏因激动再次快速地跳动起来。  
是Dean。  
Dean骑着马，带着一支精英小队，硬是把车马半路劫停。  
Dean显然也已经看见了Sam。  
他弟弟看起来糟糕极了。  
他弟弟跟Lucifer坐在一辆车上。  
以上两种情况如果出现任意一种，Dean都有暴走抓狂的可能，而现在同时出现在一起，Dean怎么也笑不出来。  
“Sam，”Dean压着满腔怒火，咬牙问道:“你跟我说后背计划，难道这就是你的后备计划？”  
Sam低着头说不出来话，疼痛感让他觉得昏昏沉沉，如果他没受伤，也许他会跟Dean跳脚，说多亏了我你现在才活着你个不知感恩的混蛋，还会告诉他自己之所以还活着也是因为他……但他一个字都说不出来，单是要迎上他哥哥地目光都会耗尽他浑身地力气。  
“我还以为我们已经达成共同意见了呢。”Lucifer不甘寂寞地插了进来，“难道这件事还要商议？还是说我们需要再次召集军队了？”  
“Sam必须留下。”Dean拔出长剑，看了一眼Sam，说道:“他犯了个愚蠢的错误，所以要留下弥补。”  
“这个嘛，我替你惩罚他怎么样？”Lucifer忽然暴虐地揪住Sam的衣领，把他拉到身边。Sam差点被这个突如其来的动作摔下马车，几乎全靠Lucifer的手臂支撑着他的重量，在Dean看来这个姿势简直暧昧得犯规。  
“我是真的想放了你哥哥， Sam,”lucifer咬着Sam耳朵，挑衅似的看向Dean,“但如果他仍然执意挡路，恐怕我不得不杀了他。”  
“Sam!”Dean大吼一声，“难道你真的宁愿跟这个恶魔走也不愿相信我？”  
说话不及，Lucifer的一支小队从马车后面包抄上前，举着弓箭和刀枪，与Dean的小队对峙，紧张的气氛一触即发。  
“快走，Dean。”Sam劝阻，“我付出一切换来的和平，如果你真的有那么一丁点儿爱我，那就别毁了它！”  
“你把屈服误当和平，把逃避误当勇气。为什么不跟我一起战斗呢？因为大难当头你选择了恶魔而不是自己的家人！”Dean牵动缰绳，马蹄不安地在地面摩擦着。“跟我回家，Sam,我会重新教你如何成为一个合格的克里特人。”  
“你说什么？”听见这句话，Sam难以置信地睁大眼睛，大滴的泪水夺眶而出，却又转头，惨然地笑了起来。  
原来他拼尽全力做的这么多，在他哥哥眼里什么都不是。  
Sam抹了一把眼泪，脸色苍白如纸，只有眼睛可怜的通红，情绪的起伏让他忍不住咳嗽起来，但很快他就调整好了，字字铿锵地说道：“你该走了，Dean。因为我是绝对、绝对不会跟你回去的。”

Dean没说话。但他那双平静如一潭死水的眼睛透露出明明白白的四个字：失望透顶。比失望更可怕的是他那燃烧的愤怒。他轻巧地举起长剑，驾马向马车的方向冲了过去，Lucifer身边的人立刻举剑迎上。Dean纵马挥剑，所向披靡，向着马车的方向笔直地杀去。Lucifer终于坐不住了，他一把夺过身旁人手中的长矛，迅速瞄准马背上的Dean。  
“别。”Lucifer忽然感觉到有人拉住自己，他看向Sam。  
“别杀他，求你。”Sam低着头，垂下眼睛，湿漉漉的碎发粘在前额，显得无比柔顺。  
Lucifer忍不住抬手捏住Sam下巴，强迫他抬头看着自己。  
“这才有点求人的样子嘛。”Lucifer 满意地笑了，下一秒长矛被他狠狠掷出，在Sam愤怒的惊呼中，长矛准确地击中马腹，受伤的马匹发出悲惨的鸣音向前摔去，连同Dean 一起翻身滚落下马。不等Dean站起，十几把长刀已经架在了他的脖子上。  
“时间紧迫，我们先走了。”Lucifer牵过一匹马，带着Sam纵马向海港的方向跑去。  
“Dean......”Sam还想再看一眼他哥哥，却被Lucifer故意挡住了。  
“放心吧，”Lucifer一眼看穿Sam 的担忧，说道：“没有我的命令，那些人不会杀他。”


	13. Chapter 13

13

Sam 以为这就是永别。一个如此难堪、绝望的告别仪式。数年后的一片火海中他再次回忆起这个场景，回忆起Dean ，每一句话都让他痛彻心扉。那时他才惊讶的发现他是如此赞同他的哥哥，也正因如此，那些深入骨髓的自我厌弃终于找到了渊源和尽头，最终得以归栖。  
日出之前的时刻最为晦暗。就在那天最为晦暗的时刻，他锲而不舍地哥哥竟然一路追到码头。Sam已经准备登船，听到Dean的声音硬是不肯回头，紧握的拳头都滴下血来，一步一步消失在阴暗的船舱中。那是个阴天，谁都知道暴风雨即将到来，乌云在海面上翻涌，逼仄地下压，对这片历经磨难的富庶之地虎视眈眈。

破晓之前，Dean赶到码头，整夜的战斗和僵持让他愤怒和疲惫几近崩溃。他要冲过去拉住他弟弟，却被卫兵拦在咫尺之外。  
“你不能跟那个混蛋离开!”Dean冲着Sam的背影不顾一切地大喊；“你这是背叛，你将背叛克里特、背叛我！”  
Sam没有回头。  
“你知道我爱你胜过一切。”Dean压抑的声音中掺杂沉痛的悲伤，“但我不能看着你走向堕落，我做不到。”Sam听见弓弦拉紧的声音，“回头，Sam。不然我就在这儿结果了你。”  
Sam脚步顿了一顿。那会是无上的仁慈，他想，如果真的能有什么能在痛苦开始之前就使其结束，那可真是世人求而不得的伟大。  
忽然，一只羽箭从背后射来，擦着他的脸颊飞过。  
你真的想在这儿杀了我吗？Dean？他心里默默念叨，然后继续向前，刚迈出步伐，第二只染着血的羽箭就擦着他的肩头飞去，钉在船壁上的箭尾微微颤动。  
“别逼我，Sammy！”Dean愤怒地声音从身后传来。“我不能眼睁睁看你堕落。”  
Sam深深吸了口气，决绝地向前继续走去。  
“你真的要背叛克里特、背叛我？”Dean眼睛通红，声音透着濒死的绝望，第三支羽箭已经架在弦上，正瞄准Sam的后心，Dean自信这支箭绝对能一击毙命，即便他的手颤抖得是那么厉害。Sam始终没有回头。在他踏进船舱的那一瞬间，染着血的羽箭从他的的头顶擦着发丝上飞了过去，锻铁箭头深深嵌入橡木船壁中。  
“记住这是你欠我的，Sam，你欠我的。”Dean嘶哑的声音从身后传来。Sam站得笔直，平静如水，一言不发。  
如果有人曾细细打量这一幕，就会看见Sam正紧紧握着的拳头，指节发白，鲜血淅沥。他知道他不敢回头，因为也许只要一个回头，他就会不顾一切地跑去抱住他的哥哥，让他们再也不要分开。  
这场战争结束之后，克里特岛又安然度过三年。新国王Dean几乎成了全民爱戴的对象，人们在茶余饭后最津津乐道的故事就是三年前那场“荣光保卫战”，那时新国王还未加冕，人人都知道他是如何在广场上立下高洁的誓言，更不会忘记他是如何英勇地身先士卒、帅军作战。三年来他更是励精图治，四处扩张，带领克里特走上巅峰。了解Dean的人都知道，他们的国王的确有块心结。关于“荣光保卫战”中，那个不能说的人，有传言说是国王挚爱的弟弟牺牲在那场战争中，也有人说是国王的爱人曾在战场上背叛国王，最后国王用三只血翎箭杀了他.......如此，云云。  
新晋的一位年轻将军，马尔修，一向对宫闱秘事不感兴趣，直到他够资格参加御前会议，发现国王的目光始终注视着一块遥远的地方。马尔修一眼就认出那是三年前那些入侵者的国土，他试探地问，国王陛下如此关注这个地方，是否想要一雪前耻？国王沉吟片刻，问道，现在进攻那里，是否能拿下？马修尔面露难色，刚想说些什么，却发现对面的Castiel狠狠瞪了他一眼，他立刻机智地选择了闭嘴。只见国王无奈地叹了口气，就再也没说什么。第三年，克里特岛迎来了一个极其罕见的冬天。海水上冻，船只无法航行；大雪封山，整座岛屿都被封存在一片白茫茫的大雪中。那三个月里，克里特岛与世隔绝，俨然如高耸缥缈的仙宫。在长达三个月的愁云惨雾之后，忽然有一个久违的、阳光灿烂的好天气。那天橄榄树正抽出柔软的枝芽，杜鹃飞来，落在积雪未融的草地上。  
Sam的死讯正是在这天传来。

传说他刺杀了Lucifer。他在黑夜最为漫长的时候展开殊死搏斗，最终和这个魔鬼同归于尽。那天夜里，在杀了Lucifer之后。他浑身伤痕、精疲力尽地坐在那一片火海中，手中紧紧握着那支带血翎的箭，对外面心惊胆战的人群笑道，  
“我再不欠你什么了。”  
随后血翎被他干脆利落地刺进心脏。  
这句话再次被说出，是在克里特岛金碧辉煌的宫殿中。外交官站在殿中，捧着悼文公告，悲痛而沉稳的宣告出这唯一一句遗言。  
没人理解这句话的意思，但人人都知道国王理解了。  
年轻的国王目光恍惚，望向远方。  
“遗体呢？”国王问道。  
外交官奉上了一个黑色的骨灰盒。  
很人都曾看见，在那个雨雪交加的夜里，国王捧着骨灰盒，独自坐在曾被他亲手烧毁的码头，坐了很久。  
Dean想告诉他弟弟，克里特已经足够强大，也许不久后就能出兵攻打红海，这样他就能顺理成章的回来了；如果Sam回来了，Dean就会告诉他他有多爱他，他忍受不了没有他的日子，一天也受不了了；他还会告诉他，当时那三箭他是真的生气，但又怎么都下不了手，因为他真的不想伤害他。他还要道歉，为他那些不成熟的言论道歉，并且告诉他，多亏了你，克里特岛才能有今天  
……  
可太迟了。如今，国王只能坐在废墟中，对着无尽的长夜喃喃自语着一句话，

“弟弟，我们回家。”  
长夜过后，又是一个清晨，晨曦的阳光照耀克里特岛，一如往常。  
Dean坐在废墟中，清晨刺目的阳光落在他的肩膀上。他忽然想起多年前他父亲的那场葬礼，在令人晕眩的光晕中，他托举着沉重的灵柩，为即将到来的继位演说而惴惴不安。那时Sam亦步亦趋跟在他身后，声音温和而郑重:“我永远支持你，哥哥，永远。”

【END】  
2018.9.15


End file.
